Start of the End
by Shini la folle
Summary: Stacy a décidé de faire opérer House durant son coma... mais comment celui ci va réagir à son réveil lorqu'il le comprendra? Chap 7 UP après 2 ans désolé! Mais règlements de compte avancés!
1. Please love me

Note 1 : Bon cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une fic inspirée de l'épisode 20 de la saison 1, celui où on apprend comment House s'est retrouvé avec son handicap. Je trouvais qu'il manquait le moment où il sort de son coma et qu'il se rend compte que Stacy l'a fait opéré alors qu'il ne le voulait pas… tout ça pour aller jusqu'à sa sortie d'hôpital ou peut-être jusqu'à leur rupture selon ma motivation :p !

Note 2 : tous les passages narratifs sont les pensées de House telles que je les imagine dans sa situation.

Note 3 : les titres des différents paragraphes me servent à avoir une certaine temporalité. Souvent je précise mais il y a toujours au moins plusieurs heures qui se passent entre les différentes parties.

Note 4 : Bonne lecture quand même :p !

**Start of the End**

_Please love me…_

« On se revoit à mon réveil… on fera un golf… »

Elle rit… la douleur s'estompe quand ce son résonne. Elle a l'air tellement triste … je ne peux plus regarder la peine que je lui inflige en face et je ne peux plus supporter ma propre souffrance. Ce coma c'est la meilleure solution j'en suis presque sur… presque seulement parce que j'ai l'impression que quelque chose me surpasse dans cette histoire… mais je n'en peux plus !

Je sens que mon corps s'engourdit peu à peu… la douleur diminue, l'image devient flou. C'est agréable… je n'ai qu'à me laisser porter… non ! Avant je dois lui dire… au cas où… on ne sait jamais… si la nécrose me tuait pendant le sommeil… allez dis lui !

« Je t'aime… »

Elle sourit… pardon je voudrai y répondre mais je me sens tellement faible et tes larmes n'arrangent rien… je t'en prie dis le. Je veux l'entendre avant de m'endormir… rassure moi… il n'y a que toi qui peut le faire Stacy… rien que toi…

« Moi aussi je t'aime… »

Merci… je peux me laisser sombrer en étant apaisé… tu seras là à mon réveil… ton sourire sera la première chose que je verrai. Ca devient dur de lutter je crois que je vais stopper là… mes yeux se ferment tout seuls…

« Je suis désolé… »

Tes yeux débordent de larmes… il y a quelque chose que je devrai savoir ? Pourquoi j'ai un pincement au cœur… comme un mauvais pressentiment… de quoi es-tu désolé ? Je veux savoir mais je sais que je n'aurai pas le temps d'entendre une quelconque réponse…

« De quoi j'vois vraiment pas… »

Trop faible… je tombe… tout est noir… j'aurai du lutter plus longtemps… Stacy ne fait rien je t'en supplie… je t'aime mais… c'est ma jambe…

_Alive__…_

« Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller… ça va aller ? »

Des voix… je connais cette voix… ça n'est pas celle là que je veux… où je suis ? Doit me réveiller… c'est dur… je sens que mes doigts bougent… je dois ouvrir les yeux… je dois la voir !

« Non mais je ne regrette rien… il est vivant. »

C'est cette voix là ! Mais… pourquoi une telle tristesse dans l'intonation ? Je suis vivant j'en suis sur maintenant… ça veut dire que j'ai réussi… j'ai même pas mal…

« Oui vous l'avez sauvé. »

Qui m'a sauvé ? Ai-je failli mourir pendant que je dormais ? Je veux savoir… ça y est ! Mes paupières se soulèvent doucement mais sûrement. Je me sens moins engourdi mais je crois pas pouvoir parler encore… déjà que je vois floue… elle est là ! Il faut qu'elle me regarde…

« Il ne le verra pas comme ça je vous l'ai déjà dis…

- Regardez il ouvre les yeux ! »

Elle tourne enfin son regard vers moi et me sourit… mais c'est un bien faible sourire je trouve. Et ses yeux ont conservés cet éclat de tristesse qu'elle avait avant que je m'endorme. Pourquoi ? Je suis enfin de retour alors pourquoi as-tu autant de peine ? Que s'est-il passé ? Stacy qu'as-tu fais ?!

« Greg… Greg tu m'entends ? Comment tu te sens ?

-Allez y doucement il vient de passer 3 jours dans le coma quand même… »

Tiens j'aurai parié sur plus longtemps que ça… j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des années… mais qu'y a t-il eu durant ce laps de temps que j'ignore ? Je dois le demander ! Je sens que je peux parler… et il faut que je le fasse ! Je dois savoir !

« Stacy…

- Je suis là Greg. Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Je… non je n'ai pas mal… enfin pas trop… mais… »

Ma voix est rocailleuse et pas très assurée… bordel pourquoi est-ce si dur de faire marcher ses sens quand on en a le plus besoin ?! Mais au moins un point positif : mon sale caractère repointe le bout de son nez ce qui veut dire que je suis bien conscient… maintenant je peux écouter toutes les vérités.

« Ta voix est enrouée… tu veux de l'eau ?

- Non. Je veux savoir tout ce que j'ai loupé…

- Vous devriez peut-être vous reposer encore un peu Dr House…

- Dites moi comment va ma jambe !

- Ca n'est peut-être pas encore le moment pour parler de tout ça… »

Cuddy évite le sujet… et toi tu as arrêté de me regarder dès le moment où j'ai posé des questions. Tu as ce regard fuyant des jours où rien ne va plus… s'il te plait Stacy regarde moi ! Ne confirme pas mes craintes, ne me donne pas raison pour une fois ! Je ne veux pas avoir raison avec les prochaines paroles que je vais prononcer…

« Regarde moi dans les yeux Stacy.

- Greg…

- Ne me dis pas que tu as… choisi cette option ? »

Tout se joue là Stacy… je sais que c'est cruel mais j'ai le sentiment que pour moi tout va s'arrêter là si tu réponds oui. Parce que je ne pourrai pas le supporter, parce que je vais t'en vouloir sois en certaine… la colère monte déjà alors je t'en supplie contredis moi !!

« Je… je suis désolé Greg je… tu allais mourir alors j'ai fais ce qu'il me paraissait juste…

- Et quelle justice tu vois là dedans ?!

- Tu ne souffres plus…

- Jusqu'à quel point a-t-on enlevé de masse musculaire ?

- Dr House…

- Jusqu'à quel point Dr Cuddy ?!!!

Ma voix est revenue, mon ton est haineux, détestable mais je dois savoir ! Elle refuse de me répondre et Stacy fuit à nouveau mon regard brûlant de colère. J'ai compris je n'ai plus qu'à vérifier par moi-même l'étendue des dégâts, vérifier que je peux encore marcher.

J'enlève d'un geste brusque la tubulure qui occupait mon nez et la jette puis je me mets sur le côté de mon lit, vérifiant que la tête ne me tourne pas. Je n'ai plus qu'à poser mes jambes au sol et à me lever… aucune réelle douleur présente mais je sens un léger élancement. Rien que pour m'asseoir…

Mes pieds entrent en contact avec le sol. Je sens derrière moi que Cuddy avance pour m'empêcher de me lever mais je me retourne et lui lance un regard que je sais glacial. Stacy n'esquisse pas un geste mais ses yeux sont la tristesse même. Mais si tout ce que je pense est exact elle peut toujours rêver pour obtenir un quelconque bon sentiment de ma part désormais…

Je me redresse en poussant sur mes bras. Je ne prend appuie que sur la jambe gauche pour le moment… je respire profondément, sentant la nausée me gagner. Soit tout meurt maintenant soit je consacre ma vie au Seigneur… je connais déjà le résultat. Je soulève mon pied droit et le pose quelques centimètres seulement devant le gauche puis je m'appuie dessus et là…

« AHHHHHHH !!!

- Greg ça va ?!!!! »

Non ça ne va pas, non ça ne peut pas aller !!!! La douleur est atroce et surtout ma jambe a mollement flanché dès que je lui ai demandé le minimum d'appuie possible !!!! Et me voilà par terre à serrer ma cuisse droite dans l'espoir de faire disparaître les milles aiguilles de souffrance qui la transpercent… bordel ma propre femme a fait de moi un…

« Infirme…

- Ne bougez pas Dr House je vous aide à vous relever

- Ca c'est sur que je ne risque pas de bouger !! Vous m'avez volé ma jambe !

- Nous avons seulement enlevé les tissus nécrosés…

- Et presque toute ma masse musculaire ! Vous m'avez rendu infirme !! »

Je repousse avec dégoût l'aide que Cuddy me propose. Ce genre de gestes est adressé aux handicapés… je refuse d'en être un ! Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller seul ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me tienne la main, je ne veux pas que les gens viennent me demander dès qu'ils me voient ce qu'il m'est arrivé !

La rage que je ressens me fait légèrement oublier la douleur… je dois me relever seul ! Mes mains sont tremblantes et je suis en sueur mais je dois le faire… ça y est je viens de réussir à me mettre en position assise… au dessus de moi le visage de Stacy est baigné de larmes mais je n'arrive même pas à m'en inquiéter. Elle m'a trahie… et désormais rien de ce qu'elle pourra dire ne me fera oublier cet immense instant d'humiliation…

Ma jambe gauche est à nouveau dans une bonne position. Je la déplie doucement pour me relever tout en gardant mon pied droit surélevé… mon équilibre est précaire et je tremble beaucoup trop. Et puis même sans toucher le sol ma jambe me fait souffrir le martyre en m'élançant sans relâche… cette douleur nourrit ma colère et il faut que ça sorte… je pivote vers Stacy qui continue à fixer le sol… dire que c'est ta faute !

« Tu es heureuse maintenant ?! Tu m'aimes plus quand je boîte ?! Ca me donne un charme fou je n'en doute pas un seul instant !

- Dr House arrêtez…

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé Dr Cuddy ! Et toi Stacy affronte ce que tu m'as fais en face ! Regarde moi bordel !! Je suis devenue un putain d'infirme ! Le genre de gars sur qui les gens se retournent dans la rue et dont ils ont pitié !!

- Alors tu aurais préféré mourir ?! »

Ca y est elle a levé les yeux et les fixe maintenant sur moi… elle aussi est en colère. C'est mieux comme ça, je me serai ennuyé si personne ne répliquait ! Mais tu sais aussi bien qu'au jeu de l'argumentation je suis le meilleur… surtout que tu as tous les torts aujourd'hui !

« Je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas qu'on touche à ma jambe !

- C'était à moi de prendre les décisions pendant ton coma…

- Ne raconte pas de conneries ! Tu avais prévu ton coup dès le moment où j'ai dis que je voulais ce coma j'en suis sur !!

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer ?! Au moins tu es en vie ! Si tu n'étais pas aussi borné tu aurais compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions !

- Depuis quand as-tu passé ton diplôme de médecine ?

- Oh je t'en prie ! Tu sais parfaitement que pour n'importe quel autre patient ça aurait été la meilleure option ! Mais tu te crois si différent des autres…

- Et maintenant c'est bien le cas ! Laisse moi te remercier de m'avoir enfin donné raison !

- Tu es injuste ! Tu crois que ça a été facile de prendre la décision te connaissant ?! Tu crois que te regarder être détruit par la douleur était supportable pour moi ?! »

Je sais qu'elle à un peu raison au fond… mais je ne peux pas l'accepter… désolé Stacy mais ce que je suis maintenant est trop compliqué à assumer pour que je puisse me reconnaître un quelconque tort dans cette histoire. Tu dois payer pour nous deux c'est tout.

«Et maintenant grâce à ta grande bonté d'âme envers un pauvre idiot insensible à la détresse de sa femme je vais pouvoir sentir cette même douleur toute ma vie !

- La douleur devrait s'estomper les prochains jours Dr House…

- Je vous conseille de ne pas tenter de la défendre ! C'est aussi à cause de votre foutu équipe médicale que je m'en suis retrouvé là ! »

Oui ils sont tous coupables ! Ils ont tout planté et après il faut que ça soit moi qui ramasse les pots cassés ! Cuddy le sait bien aussi elle ne tentera plus de leçons de morale sinon je pourrai lui coller un procès… j'ai un très bon avocat même si je ne suis pas sur de le garder encore longtemps pour s'occuper de moi !

La douleur est plus vive… je commence à voir un peu flou. Il y a des points noirs qui dansent devant mes yeux. Il faut que je m'allonge un peu et après je pourrai recommencer à cracher mon venin… le lit est à un petit pas mais ça me semble insurmontable quand je me souviens de la sensation ressentie tout à l'heure. Allez j'y vais…

« Même plus capable de faire un pas… ahhhh ! »

Et merde je me suis loupé ! J'ai même pas réussi à atteindre le lit et je suis tombé juste à côté, ma tête cognant violemment sur le montant. Je suis par terre… je vois des points blancs apparaître en plus des noirs… ton visage est juste au dessus du mien… je sens des gouttes d'eau qui me tombent sur les joues… tes larmes… des bruits de pas… des mains qui me prennent et me soulèvent… la douleur est toujours là… mais moins… le noir envahit mon esprit… je suis fatigué…

Bon 1er chapitre à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez :p !


	2. Pain in silence

Note 1 : Bon cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une fic inspirée de l'épisode 20 de la saison 1, celui où on apprend comment House s'est retrouvé avec son handicap. Je trouvais qu'il manquait le moment où il sort de son coma et qu'il se rend compte que Stacy l'a fait opéré alors qu'il ne le voulait pas… tout ça pour aller jusqu'à sa sortie d'hôpital ou peut-être jusqu'à leur rupture selon ma motivation :p !

Note 2 : tous les passages narratifs sont les pensées de House telles que je les imagine dans sa situation.

Note 3 : les titres des différents paragraphes me servent à avoir une certaine temporalité. Souvent je précise mais il y a toujours au moins plusieurs heures qui se passent entre les différentes parties.

Note 4 : Bonne lecture quand même :p !

**Start of the End**

_Pain in silence…_

Personne… je me suis réveillé 5 minutes plus tôt et je fixe le mur en face de moi. Dehors il fait nuit… dans ma tête aussi il y a une sorte de black out. Je ne veux pas penser, je ne veux pas me rappeler de ma nouvelle condition. Stacy n'est pas là mais je n'en éprouve ni soulagement ni inquiétude… en fait je m'en fous. J'ai la vague impression que tout m'est indifférent. Plus de rage, plus de colère… juste la douleur qui de toute façon ne me lâchera sans doute jamais… et pourtant pour le moment je profite de supers doses de morphine alors le jour où ils vont tout stopper… il va me falloir une sacré dose d'antalgiques…

«Vous êtes enfin réveillé… »

Je n'avais pas entendu Cuddy entrer. Au fond je m'en fiche mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de discuter avec qui que ce soit… et surtout par de mon état médical…

« Vous nous avez fait peur en vous cognant comme ça après le coma que vous veniez de subir mais le scanner ne montre rien d'anormal.

- Très bien…

- House… il ne faut pas en vouloir à Stacy elle a fait ça pour vous, pour vous aider…

- Je m'en fous…

- Vous devez en parler avec elle…

- Je verrai… »

Mon manque d'énervement l'étonne je le vois bien… mais j'ai dépassé le stade de la colère primaire… maintenant ça n'est plus que de la rancœur que je ressens et aussi tout le poids de la trahison que j'ai subi. Et ma jambe ne cessera désormais de me le rappeler…

« Vous voulez que je la prévienne de votre réveil ?

-… … …

- Dr House ?

- Quand allez-vous stopper la morphine ?

- Oh… eh bien logiquement on va commencer à baisser les doses dès demain et d'ici trois jours il va falloir vous en passer mais vous aurez des antalgiques pour vous aider…

- Quels antalgiques ?

- Dans ce type de situation c'est la Vicodine. »

J'acquiesce sans dire un mot de plus. Vicodine… ma future alliée face à tout ce qui se passe, mon seul rempart contre la douleur, peut-être la seule solution pour accepter peu à peu le choix de Stacy. Qui sait… ça sera peut-être ma planche de salut…

« Je vais chercher Stacy…

- Non… je ne veux pas d'elle ici pour le moment…

- House…

-Ma vie privée ne relève que de ma responsabilité Cuddy ! Tenez vous en au médical et laissez moi régler mes problèmes personnels seul. »

Mon ton n'était pas hargneux non… il charriait des glaçons. D'ailleurs elle en a frissonné et moi j'ai un sourire un peu mauvais qui étire mes lèvres en voyant ça. Je suis encore capable de faire taire les gens c'est déjà ça… et encore j'ai même pas eu besoin d'être sarcastique.

Elle sort… sans doute pour aller annoncer à Stacy que ça n'est pas tout à fait le bon moment pour que l'on discute et que l'on s'explique. Ca vaut mieux comme ça. De toute façon je n'ai rien à dire. Pour le moment je subis en espérant que j'arriverai un jour à accepter la dure réalité. Mais me connaissant, tête de mule comme je suis, je n'y crois pas vraiment… alors autant me rendormir pour occulter la douleur, les problèmes et les états d'âme. Il faut que je me rende capable de pardonner sinon je vais la perdre…

_Best friend…_

2 jours… ça fait 2 jours que je refuse obstinément que Stacy ne fasse ne serait-ce qu'un pas dans ma chambre. Hier elle a bien tenté de me tenir compagnie mais mes seuls mots ont été pour qu'elle s'en aille aussitôt et mon ton a été tellement froid et désagréable qu'elle a obéi sur le champ, partant la tête basse.

Je suis cruel je le sais bien mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle a volé une partie de moi, elle a bafoué ma volonté et a fait de moi cet être incapable de marcher seul. En prime ils ont déjà fortement diminué la morphine et je ressens tous les effets dévastateurs du manque aux antalgiques. Je n'étais pas accro non ! Mais la douleur est bien là, vive, sournoise et insupportable. Depuis ce matin je ne fais même pas l'effort de tenter de me lever car je sais très bien qu'à peine le pied posé par terre ça sera bien pire…

Et puis il y a eu l'humiliation suprême. Cuddy est passé dans la matinée et m'a laissé un magnifique cadeau… un objet qui va devoir m'accompagner toute ma vie désormais… une cane !!! Elle a tenté de m'expliquer que ça sera beaucoup plus confortable comme ça avec son petit sourire triste et il a fallu que je me retienne de la lui lancer à la figure quand elle me l'a mise dans les mains. Maintenant elle traîne par terre dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce et quand je tourne la tête vers ce simple « bâton » je sens ma colère remonter à la surface et je rêve que Stacy est là juste pour pouvoir déverser mon venin sur elle !

J'entends que quelqu'un ouvre la porte et je ferme les yeux comme un gamin. Si c'est Stacy ça sera vite réglé, si c'est Cuddy je ne dis rien et si c'est une infirmière je suis le plus désagréable possible. Tiens un bruit original… on dirait une chaise que l'on amène à côté de mon lit. Stacy n'aurait pas tenté elle sait ce qui l'attend si c'est le cas… et Cuddy reste toujours debout à côté de mon lit…

« Ne fais pas semblant de dormir… »

Cette voix… c'est lui. Mais que fait-il ici ? Logiquement il bosse à 300km de là et c'est pas le genre à lâcher son boulot en pleine semaine pour rien…

« House ouvre les yeux. »

J'obéis… au fond à lui je n'ai rien à reprocher et puis à force de m'enfermer dans le mutisme et la rancœur je commence à m'ennuyer… parce que c'est bien beau d'emmerder les infirmières mais c'est drôle 5 minutes ! Avec lui c'est bien plus amusant…

« Ah ça y est !

- C'est elle qui t'a prévenu ? »

Mon ton est plus agressif que je ne le souhaite mais je ne veux pas que mon seul ami me voie dans un état aussi pitoyable que ça ! Encore une décision qu'elle a prise sans mon consentement… décidemment elle porte bien la trahison !

« Comme on ne peut pas compter sur toi pour savoir les choses importantes…

- Ca t'importe de me voir dans un lit d'hosto ?

- Ca m'importe d'avoir de tes nouvelles quand tu es à l'hôpital et qu'on a failli t'amputer ! Quand je pense que ça fait déjà plus d'une semaine que tu es là et qu'au final c'est Stacy dans tous ses états qui m'a appelé avant-hier !

- Elle aurait du s'abstenir…

- Elle a bien fait ! Comment tu te sens ? »

Son ton est celui d'un homme inquiet je sais mais cette question je ne peux plus la supporter ! Ca se voit non que je ne suis pas au top de la forme alors pourquoi insistent-ils tous pour me l'entendre dire ?! C'est une machination pour obtenir le petit plaisir sadique de la journée d'aller demander à l'infirme s'il boîte toujours ?!

« Mais très bien Jimmy tu t'en doutes ! Certes je boîte un peu mais j'ai le droit de remplir des supers papiers justificatifs d'une infirmité civile… à moi les places handicapées sur les parkings tu te rends compte ?! Et je ne te parle pas du respect pour les invalides qu'ont les gens dans la rue et dans les lieux publiques ! Que des avantages ! »

Je ne suis qu'ironie et je sens que Wilson se crispe à côté de moi. Bizarre il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier mon humour… lui qui est le premier à me donner de bonnes réparties habituellement…

« Ca n'est pas drôle…

- Mais bien sur que ça ne l'est pas il t'a fallu 30 secondes de réflexion pour en venir à cette stupide conclusion ?! Si c'est le cas il faut mieux que tu ailles pleurer avec Stacy je crois qu'elle attend que ça qu'on compatisse à son grand malheur !

- Arrête ton cinéma tu sais très bien que c'est elle qui avait raison ! »

Je reste sans voix… il lui donne raison ?! Mais dans quel monde on vit ?! Elle a fait de moi un foutu handicapé mais elle a la morale pour elle ?! Elle m'a trahi et a usé de la loi pour me piéger mais c'est elle la victime ?! Ca me donne envie de vomir…

« Alors va lui offrir ton grand cœur d'ami pour soutenir son action… moi je me passe très bien de ta compassion et de ta pitié.

- Tu sais très bien que là n'est pas la question ! Elle ne voulait pas que tu meurs c'est tout et toi tu t'entêtes à lui en vouloir parce qu'elle t'aime !

- Quelqu'un qui aime est capable de respecter les choix des autres !

- Je rêve tu énonces des morales aux quelles tu ne crois même pas ! Et puis si tu n'étais pas si stupidement borné elle n'aurait pas eu à prendre ce choix seule !

- Bien sur c'est moi le grand fautif de l'histoire ! Mon dieu comment ai-je pu être aussi bête et ne pas comprendre tout de suite qu'on vit bien mieux avec une seule jambe ? Cuddy m'a pourtant si bien vanté les mérites de ces coureurs qui font le 100m en 12s avec une prothèse ! Ca aurait du me donner atrocement envie de tenter l'expérience ! Mais non je suis un original qui veut courir avec ses deux jambes ! Et maintenant je suis même le grand gagnant… prochain record le 100m pour boiteux en 1m30 !

- House ça suffit !

- Mon dieu Jimmy tu ne crois pas en mes chances d'établir ce nouveau record ?!Comme tu es cruel !

- Arrête ça ! Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive…

- Trop aimable d'enfin t'en soucier… bien que je me passe sans peine de ta compassion débordante.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de Stacy ?! »

Nous y voilà. Je ne suis même pas sur que la conversation ait tourné autour de mon état au fond… il est plus facile de s'inquiéter pour celui qui pleure que pour celui qui affronte avec ironie les épreuves. Au fond de moi je sens un grand vide à l'endroit de ce qui est sensé être mon cœur… je mens bien sur… je suis comme tout le monde j'ai besoin qu'on compatisse mais je refuse de l'avouer.

« Venant d'elle je n'attend plus grand-chose…

- House tu ne peux pas dire ça…

- Elle m'a trahi Jimmy et ça en toute connaissance de cause ! On ne peut pas revenir en arrière… je ne pardonne pas comme ça…

- Mais tu le pourrais ! Tu l'aimes non ? »

Encore une grande question dont la réponse est simple mais en même temps si compliquée… oui je l'aime. J'ai toujours les mêmes sentiments à son égard mais ils sont enfouis sous une couche de haine incontrôlable et de douleur. Ce que je lui montrai sans restriction avant l'opération, je ne pourrai plus jamais lui montrer maintenant.

« Ca ne changera rien…

- Avoue plutôt que tu ne veux pas que ça change ! Tu ne veux pas avoir à te sentir responsable ne serait-ce que quelques minutes !

- Parce que je ne le suis pas bordel !

- Non c'est vrai ton entêtement n'y est pour rien !

- Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour comprendre ?! J'ai la cane et la douleur et pourtant c'est moi qui l'ai voulu d'après toi ! Je suis un putain de boiteux et c'est tout ce que je vais être désormais !! Et ça je ne peux pas le supporter !! »

Je l'ai dit… j'ai avoué la vrai raison de mon malaise… l'image… l'image que je vais désormais donner. Je ne serai plus qu'un handicapé alors que j'ai luté contre la douleur pendant deux jours pour éviter ça ! Si j'avais des larmes je crois que je pleurerai sur mon sort mais les seules que j'ai versé ont été pour supplier Stacy de comprendre que je voulais la garder ma jambe… je les ai épuisé pour rien ! Et mon membre quasiment mort se remet à fortement m'élancer… et au lieu de larmes la douleur me procure un profond sentiment d'abandon. Je suis seul avec ce handicap, ce boulet que je vais traîner toute ma vie et ils ne veulent pas comprendre…

« Alors… c'est juste l'apparence qui te gène ? Tu lui en veux parce que les gens verront que tu as un handicap ?!

- Non… les gens je m'en fous tu le sais très bien. Mais leurs questions… leur pitié… ils iront même jusqu'à me pardonner mon sale caractère dès qu'ils verront ma cane !

- Et alors ? Ca t'épargnera des ennuies non ?

- Et Stacy…

- Quoi Stacy ? »

Non ça je ne peux pas l'avouer ! Il faut mieux que je la déteste pour ce qu'elle a fait… plus je l'éloigne de moi maintenant moins on souffrira des problèmes futurs. Peut-être même que si elle se sent assez coupable elle ne verra pas trop les désagréments de la vie quotidienne avec mon handicap…

« Non oublie… de toute façon il va bien falloir que je lui parles je sors de l'hôpital dans deux jours… et avec toute la rééducation qui m'attend je vais avoir besoin d'elle à mes côtés…

- Aucun doute là-dessus ! Quand à moi je vais rester un moment dans le coin aussi pour te filer un coup de main. Stacy a son travail qui risque de lui prendre pas mal de temps. Ca ne me fera que du bien de prendre quelques jours.

- Comme tu veux Jimmy… »

Autant faire croire que tout m'arrange… il faut que je commence à pardonner. Mais supporter l'extérieur avec ma nouvelle condition… sans parler de ma relation avec Stacy… peut-être que c'est à moi de faire des efforts au fond. Jimmy a peut-être raison… de toute façon je vais avoir besoin d'elle parce que je ne pourrai pas affronter la suite de cette épreuve tout seul…

Jimmy se lève et me sourit gentiment… son sourire fétiche mais pas non plus celui qu'il lance à ses patients… heureusement d'ailleurs ! C'est le sourire de mon seul ami, le seul sourire dont j'ai besoin en ce moment alors au fond…

« Merci… »

Oui vraiment merci… tu es le seul qui me regarde si franchement dans les yeux depuis mon réveil, qui ose me dire les choses telles que tu les penses, qui se comporte de la façon dont il faut pour que je me batte… mais aussi le seul qui me fait bien comprendre qu'un dérapage est vite arrivé… la réalité des choses va vite me rattraper je le sens…

Bon ben voilà pour le moment… je ne sais pas trop si ça mérite une suite alors dites moi si vous en voulez une ou pas ! Reviews :p !


	3. Not guilty

Note 1 : Bon cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une fic inspirée de l'épisode 20 de la saison 1, celui où on apprend comment House s'est retrouvé avec son handicap. Je trouvais qu'il manquait le moment où il sort de son coma et qu'il se rend compte que Stacy l'a fait opéré alors qu'il ne le voulait pas… tout ça pour aller jusqu'à sa sortie d'hôpital ou peut-être jusqu'à leur rupture selon ma motivation :p !

Note 2 : tous les passages narratifs sont les pensées de House telles que je les imagine dans sa situation.

Note 3 : les titres des différents paragraphes me servent à avoir une certaine temporalité. Souvent je précise mais il y a toujours au moins plusieurs heures qui se passent entre les différentes parties.

Note 4 : Bonne lecture quand même :p !

**Start of the End**

_Not guilty__…_

Après notre petite discussion, Jimmy a décidé que je devais parler à Stacy le plus rapidement possible pour arranger les choses… il m'a cru plein de bonne volonté le pauvre. Je sais parfaitement qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose dans ce genre mais je n'en ai absolument pas envie. Dès que je vais la voir la colère va remonter c'est certain et je recommencerai à la blesser pour avoir le plaisir de voir la culpabilité s'afficher sur son visage. Je ne suis pas sadique, non, mais pardonner c'est me battre contre moi-même, contre mon sale caractère, contre mon nouveau statut d'handicapé… et je crois que c'est un combat que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de gagner…

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et j'entends des talons marteler le sol. Je ne tourne pas tout de suite la tête mais je la devine parfaitement dans son tailleur noir, les cheveux en bataille, sans une once de maquillage, la tête droite mais le yeux rouges et gonflés… si belle et désirable même dans sa douleur… si seulement je n'avais pas mal également…

Elle est près de mon lit je le sais et elle n'ose pas un geste, pas une parole… elle attend mon autorisation et j'en éprouve quelque secondes de la honte. J'ai épousé une femme fière et sure d'elle et maintenant elle n'ose plus m'affronter. Mais comme le salop que je suis, je ressens une satisfaction malsaine à l'idée que sa culpabilité la rabaisse à ce point par rapport à moi. J'ai le handicap mais c'est elle qui baisse les yeux et regarde le sol. Je suis vraiment une enflure mais je suis heureux de ce constat…

Je tourne la tête et la regarde. Elle est exactement comme je l'imaginai même si son regard exprime plus de détermination que je lui en donnais. Rien que le fait de la voir fait remonter la douleur de ma jambe dans tout mon être et je grimace en attrapant le membre responsable de toutes mes souffrances. Stacy ne bouge pas mais elle s'est légèrement tendu et je suis sur qu'elle se demande maintenant si elle doit m'aider d'une quelconque manière ou non. Moi je me masse la jambe en me retenant de gémir…

Peut-être que c'est par là qu'il faut commencer. Après tout cette situation va devenir notre quotidien pendant un temps, même peut-être pour toujours, alors dois-je me résigner à ce qu'elle prenne soin de moi comme elle le ferait d'un autre infirme ? Je le regarde pour voir si la réponse est dans ses yeux… ils sont emplis de peine mais ça n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, ça n'est pas le sentiment que je cherche à éradiquer de son regard s'il y est présent…

« Greg… »

Sa voix est un coup de poignard… ce son m'a manqué je l'avoue surtout quand c'est mon nom qui est prononcé. Stacy a une façon de le dire qui me fait penser que dans ces instants là il n'y a que moi qui existe. Mais les accents de tristesse qui s'ajoutent au timbre habituel m'écorchent les oreilles. Il faut que je sache…

« Greg…

- Est-ce que tu as pitié de moi maintenant ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement et je ne sais pas comment interpréter cet état de fait. Est-ce un étonnement du au fait que j'ai visé juste ou alors est-ce de l'incrédulité face à cette demande ? Je veux le savoir parce que si tu as pitié ça ne sert à rien qu'on continue sur le même chemin tout les deux… je ne veux pas de ce genre de sentiments…

« Comment… »

Comment quoi ? Comment j'ai deviné ? Alors j'aurai raison…

« Comment peux-tu oser penser ça ?!

- Je…

- J'ai fais ça pour te sauver la vie et j'assume ce choix !! Mais explique moi pourquoi j'aurai pitié de toi face à quelque chose que j'ai moi-même provoqué ! Je souffre dès que je te vois, j'ai l'impression que c'est ma propre jambe que j'ai perdu ! J'ai mal dès que je te vois esquisser une grimace à cause de ta douleur !!

- Alors tu n'assumes pas du tout en fait sinon tu ne te sentirais pas aussi coupable !

- Qu'est-ce que ma culpabilité peut bien changer pour toi ?! C'est mon problème ! Le tien c'est de guérir le plus vite possible !

- Les infirmes ne guérissent pas ! Tu dis avoir mal dès que c'est mon cas mais tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'est cette douleur en réalité ! Si elle n'était pas que physique tout irait pour le mieux ! Mais non à chaque fois elle me rappelle que tu m'as trahi et que c'est toi qui passes pour la victime dans l'histoire ! Moi je passe seulement pour celui qui a limite tenté de se suicider parce qu'il ne s'est pas laissé amputer !

- Tu délires…

- Et toi tu es aveugle. Le seul sentiment que les gens me donnent ici c'est celui qui me file le plus la nausée chez un humain : la pitié. Ca n'est même pas de la compassion…

- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi Greg et je refuse de compatir parce que tu m'en voudrais encore plus.

- Je me demande par quel miracle je pourrai t'en vouloir plus… je n'en ai jamais autant voulu à quelqu'un qu'à toi en ce moment… »

Mes paroles sont très cruelles et j'en ai parfaitement conscience mais c'est aussi la vérité. J'en veux plus à Stacy pour ces derniers jours que j'en ai voulu toute mon enfance à mon père alors c'est pour dire… mais j'ai ces foutus bonnes résolutions, celles de Wilson, celles que je dois accomplir si je ne veux pas me retrouver seul face à une lourde rééducation et des épreuves à chaque minutes pour assumer les gestes de la vie quotidienne. Je dois tenter le pardon, ou du moins faire semblant de le tenter… après tout je l'aime alors ça ne devrait pas être aussi difficile.

« Greg je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ma décision et tu le sais. Et je suis navré que tu prennes ça comme une trahison même si je m'y attendais…

- Tu me connais trop bien… je t'ai pas épousé pour rien… »

Réplique d'une banalité sans fond mais à son regard je vois que ça lui fait du bien. Pour ma part je viens de lui dire ça comme j'aurai pu lui dire qu'elle passait très bien le balai donc que c'était pour ça que je l'aimais. C'est ridicule mais je n'ai pas le choix… tout ça c'est de la faute de Jimmy y me le paiera.

« On est trop têtu tout les deux au fond…

- Mouais…

- Au fait James m'a dit qu'il allait quelques temps avec nous pour que je puisse retourner un peu au bureau sinon je vais finir par perdre mon boulot ! C'est gentil de sa part étant donné qu'on le voit pas si souvent et … »

Je hoche la tête à tout ce qu'elle dit sans desserrer les dents. Pour elle à la sortie de l'hôpital je serai à ses côtés et elle s'occupera de moi. Au fond j'ai réussi sans rien avoir à faire, juste en arrêtant de hurler à tout bout de champs. J'ai seulement fais allusion à notre mariage et ça a suffit pour la rassurer… parce que d'après ma remarque j'y accorderai encore une grande importance…

Je ne peux pas le nier : Stacy est ma femme et je l'aime. C'est une des seules personnes pour qui j'ai des sentiments autres que de l'indifférence sur Terre. Les autres sont ma mère, Jimmy et mon père, le seul qui avait pu me mettre à ce point en rage jusqu'ici. Et désormais ma propre femme a surpassé l'homme que j'avais crains une bonne partie de mon enfance…

Je me demande si je serai vraiment capable de pardonner un jour… en fait je crois bien que non mais pour le moment je joue cette comédie parce que je suis un malade comme les autres. Ca me dégoûte de le penser mais j'ai besoin que des personnes soient là pour me soutenir pendant que je me réveille peu à peu de ce cauchemar et que je vive cette nouvelle réalité. Alors pardon Jimmy mais je ne crois pas être capable d'aller plus loin que l'acceptation…

_Liar…_

Stacy a bien passé 5 minutes à monologuer avant de se rendre compte que je ne décrochais plus une seule réponse. Elle a eu ce petit sourire désolé que je déteste et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait me laisser pour que je puisse me reposer. J'ai accueilli son départ avec soulagement, sa présence commençait sérieusement à me peser et son bavardage me donnait mal au crâne… je me suis endormi à son départ mais ça m'a pas lâché même après une sieste. Quelle plaie… oui je sais c'est méchant mais j'ai déjà mal à la jambe alors qu'elle aille torturer quelqu'un qu'elle aura pas détruit !

Ah ben ça y est ! Ca fait maintenant 3h qu'elle a quitté ma chambre et c'est le temps que j'ai tenu avant de repartir dans mes bons vieux travers. Elle est redevenue la coupable idéale, la sorcière avec un allé simple pour le bûcher, et moi je suis à nouveau l'infirme, le boiteux… bordel ça suffit les pensées négatives ça me file encore plus de douleurs à la jambe ! Il me faut plus de morphine sinon je vais péter un câble !

La porte s'ouvre… décidemment c'est le jour des visites ! Cuddy ce matin, Jimmy en début d'après-midi et Stacy dans la foulée… à qui le tour maintenant ?

« Je vois que vous n'êtes pas décidé à utiliser la cane… »

Et un doublé de Cuddy !! Déjà que ce matin elle m'avait fait très plaisir en m'apportant un beau cadeau, je me demande quelle surprise elle m'a encore réservé. Je vais peut-être finir par le faire ce procès comme ça j'aurai un peu la paix… même si entamer des poursuites contre son propre employeur n'est pas des plus judicieux…

« House vous allez en avoir besoin.

- Vous avez jamais pensé à faire une carrière dans le commercial ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce qu'il y a quelques jours vous vouliez me vendre des prothèses et aujourd'hui j'ai carrément le droit à une cane ! Avouez tout vos parents vous battaient et vous ont forcé à faire des études de médecine alors que vous vendiez des citronnades aux gens du quartier avec un talent fou ! »

Je crois que le ton que j'emploie est celui que j'ai tous les jours au travail, celui qu'elle connaît, parce qu'elle a l'air étrangement rassuré face à mes sarcasmes. C'est vrai qu'avec elle aussi je n'ai pas été des plus tendres mais je n'ai toujours pas de regret. C'est ma patronne mais en m'embauchant elle savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre.

« Vous allez mieux à ce que je vois…

- Non il me faut plus de morphine.

- C'est impossible et vous le savez. On ne peut pas laisser les gens sous morphine plus de…

- De 4 jours s'ils vont mieux je sais merci ! Mais il n'empêche que j'ai mal !

- On va stopper la morphine dans un peu plus d'une heure… vous devriez commencer à prendre ça. »

Un flacon orange est posé sur la table. Vicodine… on risque de se fréquenter longtemps toi et moi. Et ça me file un mauvais pressentiment. Je suis médecin, je sais parfaitement qu'on devient facilement accro à ce genre d'antalgiques… pourrai-je m'en passer un jour ? Oh et puis merde la douleur est trop présente, trop forte. J'attrape le flacon brusquement, fait sauter le bouchon avec le pouce et met deux comprimés dans ma main.

« Un seul devrait suffire… »

Trop tard je les ai avalé dans la seconde qui a suivi… ça passe super bien même sans eau c'est pratique. Cuddy me regarde, partagé entre consternation et inquiétude. Elle sait aussi bien que moi ce qu'il risque de se passer avec ces comprimés mais on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose pour le moment.

« Le dosage maximum est…

- …de 4 par jours je sais Cuddy.

- Je m'en doute… pour le moment je vous en fourni pour 6 par jour à cause de l'intensité de votre douleur et du fait qu'on va stopper la morphine mais ensuite il faudra que vous respectiez les doses prescrites. »

J'acquiesce mollement. La Vicodine fait son effet je sens que ma jambe devient plus légère. Et ça a aussi calmer mon mal de crâne… je me sens presque assez en forme pour me lever et marcher. On dirait d'ailleurs que Cuddy l'espérait parce qu'elle a récupéré la cane et se tient juste à côté de mon lit, prête à m'aider pour me relever. Et ce geste me vexe. Je me sens encore faible mais il n'est toujours pas question que je passe pour un handicapé aux yeux de ma patronne. Ni de personne d'autre d'ailleurs…

Je m'assois sur le bord de mon lit et j'arrache d'un geste brusque la cane des mains de Cuddy qui s'écarte, comprenant que je ne veux pas de son aide. Je pose le pied gauche par terre et soutient mon côté droit grâce à la cane. Je me redresse d'un coup, sur de cet élan et refusant de chuter. Aucun problème d'équilibre apparent c'est déjà ça. Je jette un regard dégoûté à ce qui me maintient debout et je l'avance doucement vers l'avant tout en posant peu à peu mon pied droit au sol.

La douleur apparaît, aiguilles transperçant mon mollet, mais elle ne me fait pas chuter. Par contre ma jambe manque tellement de force que je la sens trembler sous le poids de ce simple geste et je comprends que marcher en m'appuyant à nouveau dessus relève pour le moment du miracle. Il est même probable que je ne le puisse jamais…

« Ne vous en faites pas votre jambe va récupérer un peu de tonus musculaire avec la rééducation. Et puis ça fait 3 jours que vous êtes couché ça n'aide pas…

- J'espère que vous ne vous plantez pas à nouveau… »

Je me laisse tomber en arrière sur mon lit en grognant… je n'ai même pas fais un pas en entier et je ne peux pas en supporter plus. Cuddy me lance un regard désolé et c'est une grimace qui lui répond. Elle sort de la chambre et je l'en remercie. Je suis au comble de l'exaspération et de l'énervement. Je reprend le flacon de Vicodine et en avale un troisième comprimé. Elle a bien dit 6 par jour non ? Alors autant bien prendre les doses… de tout façon j'ai mal… mais surtout… j'ai peur… et pour ça il n'y a aucun médicament…

Bon ben voilà le chapitre 3 un peu plus court que les autres je crois… j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire alors j'en suis pas très satisfaite… à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Reviews please :p !


	4. I'm ok

Note 1 : Bon cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une fic inspirée de l'épisode 20 de la saison 1, celui où on apprend comment House s'est retrouvé avec son handicap. Je trouvais qu'il manquait le moment où il sort de son coma et qu'il se rend compte que Stacy l'a fait opéré alors qu'il ne le voulait pas… tout ça pour aller jusqu'à sa sortie d'hôpital ou peut-être jusqu'à leur rupture selon ma motivation :p !

Note 2 : tous les passages narratifs sont les pensées de House telles que je les imagine dans sa situation.

Note 3 : les titres des différents paragraphes me servent à avoir une certaine temporalité. Souvent je précise mais il y a toujours au moins plusieurs heures qui se passent entre les différentes parties.

Note 4 : Bonne lecture quand même :p !

**Start of the End**

_I'm ok…_

Je sors ce matin… je rentre chez moi mais pas sur mes deux pieds. Je suis incapable de marcher seul pour le moment… en fait c'est comme si je n'avais fais aucun progrès depuis mon réveil. La douleur est toujours aussi forte, ma jambe est toujours aussi faible et mon acceptation de la situation n'est qu'une façade. Je tente avec difficulté de me contenter des 6 comprimés qu'on m'autorise par jour mais ça devient vraiment dur. Le pire a été la nuit d'avant-hier…

On venait à peine de me supprimer définitivement la morphine. Au début ça allait encore parce que ce qui restait dans mon corps me suffisait additionné aux trois comprimés de Vicodine que j'avais pris. Mais deux heures plus tard j'ai bien cru que quelqu'un tentait de m'arracher la jambe. L'infirmière qui est passé me demander comment ça allait en a sérieusement pris pour son grade et elle palissait de plus en plus tandis que je la transformais en défouloir pour ma douleur. Finalement Cuddy est rentrée, suivie de Wilson et Stacy, alertée par mes cris et a dit à la pauvre représentante du petit personnel de sortir alors que cette dernière était au bord des larmes. Moi ça ne m'a pas arrêté pour autant et comme j'avais plus de larbins à engueuler je me suis attaqué à ceux qui restaient. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment tout ce que j'ai pu sortir mais je crois que j'ai été un très méchant garçon parce que Wilson est sorti moins de 5 minutes après en tenant Stacy par les épaules. Quand à Cuddy… j'ai du finir par déblatérer des trucs sans queue ni tête sur sa poitrine qui devait être une fausse en réalité et qu'elle portait très mal le silicone. C'est à partir de là que je suis redevenu à peu près conscient de mes actes et je me suis mis à rire tout seul de ma propre souffrance. Cuddy ne disait toujours rien mais me regardait avec un air réellement peiné… j'ai détesté ce moment. Alors pour achever l'affrontement j'ai débouché le flacon de Vicodine et j'en ai pris deux sans hésiter. Elle a soupiré, m'a dit quelque chose sur la douleur dont je ne me souviens pas puis est sorti de la pièce…

Même en y repensant, je ne me sens absolument pas coupable. On va dire que la souffrance excuse tout les tors. Le lendemain matin Wilson est venu me parler mais je n'y ai pas du tout prêté attention. Je crois qu'il me racontait à quel point j'avais encore fais pleurer ma femme mais j'étais trop occupé à chercher un moyen de tricher sur la Vicodine que je n'ai rien entendu. Mais l'après-midi je présentais des excuses d'une platitude aberrante à Stacy qui pourtant les a accepté avec joie. Elle m'a même embrassé à ce moment là et j'y ai répondu… ben oui je suis un homme quand même et je vais pas mentir en disant que je ressens rien quand ma femme m'embrasse ! Je ne la vois plus comme avant mais ses baisers m'ont toujours un peu fait perdre la tête… et puis le fait qu'elle accepte encore de le faire avec moi alors que je suis un infirme me rassure stupidement…

Et maintenant je suis là, assis sur mon lit, attendant que Cuddy vienne signer ma sortie et qu'on m'apporte un foutu fauteuil roulant. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin m'en aller d'ici mais en même temps, et ça je ne risque pas de le dire à voix haute, je suis mort de peur. Moi qui me fous de la gueule des patients quand ils me demandent si tout va bien se passer à leur sortie j'espère entendre des mots réconfortants sur la suite des évènements. Si Jimmy avait été mon médecin et non mon ami il me les aurait servi sur un plateau et ça m'aurait soulagé alors que ce ne sont que des phrases toutes faites qu'on apprend à la fac de médecine. Tout le monde ment même le médecin…

«Greg tu es prêts ? Cuddy ne devrait pas tarder. »

Je regarde Stacy dans les yeux, elle me sourit… bon autant bien commencer cette première journée hors de l'hôpital. Je lui rends son sourire mais franchement le cœur n'y est pas du tout. J'ai même plutôt la nausée… de là à dire qu'elle me rend malade…

« James nous attend devant l'hôpital avec la voiture. »

Ah ce cher Jimmy décidemment on ne ferait rien de bien sans lui ! Le voilà en train de faire chauffeur c'est de mieux en mieux ! Je vais me foutre de lui juste ce qu'il faut je pense… je vais quand même pas lui avouer que sa présence me rassure !

Tiens Stacy grimace en me regardant… y a un problème ?

« J'ai la braguette ouverte ou quoi ?

- Euh… non non pas du tout c'est seulement que…

- Que quoi ?

- Tu portes la même chemise que le jour où tu as été hospitalisé… »

Elle l'a remarqué. Honnêtement j'ai fais ça inconsciemment au départ. Stacy m'a apporté du linge propre hier mais ce matin ma main a tout de suite atterri sur la chemise froissée au fond du placard… non c'est une blague ! En fait je l'ai fais exprès… que voulez-vous je suis un sentimental moi ! Cette chemise me rappelle la belle époque où j'étais un être valide.

Non… regarde bien Stacy c'est pour tenter de te montrer que dans ma tête rien n'a changé. Je suis toujours Gregory House mais désormais je vais tout faire pour te rappeler à quel point on a pu être heureux avant tout ça. J'espère qu'on pourra encore l'être mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher pour le moment de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et le pire c'est que j'y trouve une certaine satisfaction malsaine.

Pour toute réponse à sa remarque, je fais sauter avec mon pouce le bouchon de mon flacon de Vicodine, j'en pose deux dans la paume de main et je les regarde tout en les faisant rouler doucement avec mes doigts. Si je les prends ça fera déjà quatre pour la journée mais je crois que pour les jours à venir je vais faire dans le surdosage…

« J'aime bien cette chemise… c'est une des premières que tu m'as offerte.

- Je m'en souviens. Mais que tu la remettes maintenant ça me donne l'impression que tu ne vois pas que… que certaines choses ont changé…

- Ah bon ? Pourtant je crois que ça se remarque assez. Je suis rentré en marchant ici et j'en ressors en fauteuil.

- Tu remarcheras bien assez vite Greg. »

Elle se lance à nouveau sur un terrain on ne peut plus glissant. Je brûle d'envie de lui lancer quelques remarques bien senties mais je me retiens en avalant les deux comprimés toujours dans ma main. Ce simple geste me décrispe mais je n'ai pas la bouche pleine très longtemps malheureusement…

« Oui avec une troisième jambe c'est atrocement sexy ! Ne t'étonne pas si je te trompe rapidement mais les femmes adorent les boiteux ! Et puis avec mon sex-apple naturel je vais être très occupé ces prochains mois… »

C'est très stupide ça comme réplique et vu le regard que me lance Stacy j'en conclu qu'elle pense la même chose. Remarquez, avant tout ça, vous auriez enlevé les allusions au handicap dans mes phrases et la réalité, elle aurait ri…

Je la vois prête à répondre, sans doute pour dire que je ne suis vraiment pas drôle, mais la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et Cuddy entre. La libération est proche !

« Tout est réglé House. Les papiers sont tous remplis.

- Ah enfin !! Je commençais à me sentir aussi inintéressant que les malades que je traite à longueur d'année… »

Ma patronne soupire mais sourit en même temps. Elle tend à Stacy les papiers qui les prend et les range consciencieusement dans son sac. Quand à moi je déplace mes jambes vers le bord du lit de façon à ce qu'elles pendent dans le vide et j'hésite quelques secondes à faire une petite démonstration de force. Je sais que je vais me louper si je tente de marcher mais ma fierté à la con me hurle de tenter de prouver une nouvelle fois que je ne suis pas infirme. Mon pied gauche est déjà en contact avec le sol…

« Attendez House on va vous amener un fauteuil pour vous descendre. »

Je sais que je devrai m'arrêter mais je cherche à prouver stupidement que je suis le plus fort. Je suis en appuie sur ma jambe gauche et je me redresse sans problème… maintenant il s'agit de poser mon pied droit eu sol et de faire une petite prière… c'est bien en ce moment je donne du boulot au Tout Puissant je suis un gars génial !

C'est lent je sais mais je ne peux pas brusquer le mouvement sinon c'est gamelle assurée… mon regard est concentré sur ce pied qui frôle le sol, cherchant à savoir si tout ne va pas s'effondrer sous lui. Ca y est j'y suis presque…

Eh mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Je suis déséquilibré d'un coup et je tombe en arrière sur le lit… qui m'a poussé ainsi ? Je lève les yeux et la réponse ne me surprend pas vraiment. Elle a les yeux qui brillent de colère…

« Tu vas arrêter de te prendre pour plus fort que tu ne l'es ! On t'a dit d'attendre le fauteuil !

- Merci d'avoir cassé mon super élan…

- Tu allais encore finir par terre ! En prime tu n'as même pas ta canne !

- Arrête de crier je t'entend parfaitement tu es à deux mètres de moi. Je vais l'attendre ce foutu fauteuil mais il a intérêt à se grouiller… »

Je lui donne raison rapidement parce que sur ce coup là j'ai joué à l'imbécile. Je remarque que ça fait sourire Cuddy mais moi ça me fait grimacer. J'entends le bruit de roues qui frottent le sol et je comprends que mon carrosse est avancé. Stacy remercie l'infirmière qui vient de l'apporter, prend les commandes de la chaise et se rapproche de mon lit. Je me demande si je suis pas en train de grogner à mesure que ce truc vient vers moi.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide House ? »

Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois prendre ça comme de la provocation ou de la gentillesse de la part de Cuddy mais je n'aime pas ça. Mais y a quand même un truc qu'elle peut faire d'après moi… je sors la Vicodine de ma poche et je secoue le flacon en la regardant, avec un sourire faussement désabusé…

« Va me falloir des réserves.

- Vous allez rapidement revenir pour votre rééducation je vous donnerai une nouvelle prescription à ce moment là…

- Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas compris. Le dosage est beaucoup trop faible alors il m'en faudrait un peu plus. »

Mon ton vindicatif me fait passer pour un toxico, un drogué qui n'a pas eu sa dose et qui cherche des excuses pourries pour arnaquer les braves médecins. Sauf que je ne suis pas un junkie, je suis juste un homme qui souffre et qui a parfaitement le droit au traitement approprié. Cuddy n'a pas l'air d'apprécier l'idée…

« Mais merde c'est pas comme si j'avais des antécédents de toxicomane ! J'ai mal alors donnez moi de quoi prendre plus d'anti-douleurs pour le moment !

- House je ne vais pas vous prescrire de quoi vous shooter à longueur de journée !

- Non ! Juste de quoi éviter que j'aie mal à tout bout de champs !

- Vous êtes déjà en surdosage…

- Et ça ne suffit pas alors faites votre boulot Cuddy ! »

Je sens qu'elle hésite… c'est bon signe pour moi ça. Stacy, de son côté, n'a pas bougé et me regarde avec un air désapprobateur. Elle doit pas aimer le ton que j'emploie pour parler à ma patronne… comme si Cuddy se formalisait de ce genre de truc alors que ça fait 3 ans que je bosse ici !

D'ailleurs je la vois qui sors son ordonnancier de sa poche de blouse… victoire pour House ! Elle griffonne quelque chose à la va vite et me tend le papier. Je la remercie du regard et jette un coup d'œil rapide à la prescription… ça devrait suffire…

« Si vous pouviez éviter de vous en vanter ensuite…

- Dommage mais allez… pour une fois je serai muet comme une tombe. Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai très envie de partir d'ici et le pauvre Jimmy va finir par se lasser de nous attendre. »

Stacy soupire mais rapproche le fauteuil au plus près de mon lit. Puis elle tente de glisser son bras sous mon aisselle pour me soutenir mais je la rejette durement… je peux encore me relever tout seul bordel ! C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais dans la seconde qui suit, pivotant sur ma jambe gauche pour me positionner au dessus de la chaise. Je m'y laisse tomber et repli ma jambe gauche pour la positionner sur le cale pieds. Le plus dur est de forcer ma jambe droite à se plier avec mes mains mais je m'exécute, non sans une grimace de douleur lorsque mon pied entre en contact avec ce qui est sensé être un soutien. Je sens que tout mon membre tremble… quand je pense que je suis même pas capable de supporter que ma jambe soit pliée et appuyé contre quelque chose ça me met en rage ! Mon pied glisse déjà de son soutien…

« C'est bon Greg on peut y aller ? »

Et moi comme un con j'acquiesce alors que je sais pertinemment que mon pied droit va traîner par terre dans quelques secondes. Le truc c'est que si je leur dis, Cuddy va me trouver un de ces supers fauteuils où on peut allonger les jambes devant soi… pourquoi pas un brancard tant qu'on y est ! Bon le seul truc que je peux faire, et je le fais, c'est de tenir ma jambe au niveau de la cuisse pour la forcer à rester dans cette position… ça fait super mal mais j'ai pas le choix…

« Profitez bien de votre congé House…

- Rééducation presque tout les jours je sens que ça va être des supers vacances…

- Je vous attends au travail dans un mois.

- Ca risque d'être comique je pourrai mettre des coups de canne à mes gentils larbins.

- On verra ça… bonne chance à vous Stacy.

- Merci pour tout docteur Cuddy. »

Je rêve… elle remercie la personne qui l'a laissé faire de moi un infirme ! Et l'autre qui lui souhaite bonne chance… bon à la rigueur c'est clair que ça va lui demander un sacré courage à Stacy pour s'occuper de moi ! Mais lui souhaiter bonne chance… et moi alors ?! Y va pas m'en falloir de la chance pour réussir à remarcher un jour correctement après ce qu'elles m'ont fais toutes les deux ?!

Ca y est le fauteuil démarre. Cuddy va nous suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne l'ascenseur je la connais. Je vois les regards des personnes travaillant dans l'hôpital, des gens que je méprise depuis que je bosse ici et qui aujourd'hui me lancent des regards désolés… auxquels je réplique avec une expression glaciale sensée les dissuader de continuer. Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvre, les gens s'écartent pour me laisser de la place et je suis sure que Stacy leur adresse des regards de remerciement. Moi je suis à nouveau concentré sur mes pieds et en particuliers le droit. Je profite du court arrêt du fauteuil pour le laisser glisser et détendre ainsi ma jambe…

Le rez-de-chaussée est une vraie torture également. J'ai l'impression de me fondre dans l'horrible masse des patients de l'hôpital alors que j'en suis un employé au départ. Mon fauteuil croise celui d'une mamy de bien 80 ans qui me sourit de toutes les dents qu'elle n'a plu. Je suis au bord de l'écoeurement. J'aimerai qu'on aille plus vite mais comme je suis trop occupé à tenir ma jambe il n'est pas question que je pousse moi-même ma chaise. J'en suis à soupçonner Stacy d'aller aussi lentement exprès…

Nous voilà enfin à l'air libre. Le vent me frappe de plein fouet et je frissonne. Voilà plus d'une semaine que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé dehors. A ce moment là, la pensée me traverse que si Stacy n'avait pas choisi le compromis je serai peut-être resté enfermé beaucoup plus longtemps… j'ai un élan de gratitude vite étouffé par ma colère sans limite. Je ne le voulais pas…

Jimmy nous attend juste à côté de ma voiture qui occupe depuis une semaine ma place de parking. Il va falloir que j'en demande une beaucoup plus près… ah le privilège des places handicapées quel bonheur ! Limite ça valait le coup tout ça… je vais me retrouver garé tous les matins à quelques mètres à peine de l'entrée !

« House tu montes tout seul ou tu as besoin d'aide ? »

J'ancre mon regard dans celui de Wilson pour chercher un quelconque trace de moquerie dans cette demande mais rien… cette histoire va me rendre parano. Stacy a mis les freins du fauteuil et me formule la même demande sans parole, juste avec son regard. Moi je lâche franchement ma jambe droite qui me fait un mal de chien et je calcule la distance à parcourir. Jimmy a ma canne dans les mains, il n'y a qu'à se glisser finalement… mais je me sens dégoûté, fatigué, usé… alors je tend ma main vers mon meilleur ami.

« Je sais que tu préfères les cancéreux mais là y a juste un infirme novice qui aurait bien besoin d'un coup de main. »

Je n'ai pas regardé Stacy, ça n'est pas à elle que j'ai demandé de l'aide et je sais que je la blesse en faisant ça. Et pour une des premières fois depuis mon réveil ça n'est pas le résultat que j'ai voulu… je ne veux pas que la femme que j'aime me prenne comme fardeau c'est tout. Jimmy a attrapé ma main avec un sourire… et ça me fait du bien de sentir la présence de mon ami juste à mes côtés parce que je n'ai pas peur du jugement qu'il peut porter sur moi… alors que je suis terrifié à l'idée de décevoir Stacy…

Chapitre en un seul bloc un peu plus long ce coup-ci… à vous de me dire ça que vous en pensez comme toujours !

Reviews please :p !!


	5. Leave me alone

Note 1 : Bon cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une fic inspirée de l'épisode 20 de la saison 1, celui où on apprend comment House s'est retrouvé avec son handicap. Je trouvais qu'il manquait le moment où il sort de son coma et qu'il se rend compte que Stacy l'a fait opéré alors qu'il ne le voulait pas… tout ça pour aller jusqu'à sa sortie d'hôpital ou peut-être jusqu'à leur rupture selon ma motivation :p !

Note 2 : tous les passages narratifs sont les pensées de House telles que je les imagine dans sa situation.

Note 3 : les titres des différents paragraphes me servent à avoir une certaine temporalité. Souvent je précise mais il y a toujours au moins plusieurs heures qui se passent entre les différentes parties.

Note 4 : Bonne lecture quand même :p !

**Start of the End**

_Leave me alone… _

24h… en si peu de temps je commence déjà à sentir que je deviens fou… décidemment rien ne peut se passer bien. Rien que quand on est rentré à notre appartement j'ai senti le malaise s'installer. Il faut dire que les 3 pauvres marches du perron me faisaient déjà une barrière infranchissable. Impossible de les monter seul alors que je ne peux même pas faire un pas entier avec ma cane. Il a fallu que je me résigne à… rien que d'y penser ça me met en rage !! Mon meilleur ami et ma femme m'ont porté tout les deux ensemble ! Stacy m'a attrapé par les aisselles alors que Jimmy a pris mes jambes et ils m'ont traîné comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre ! Moi je lançais des pics à ma chère épouse sur le fait qu'en plus d'une semaine elle aurait pu penser à réclamer une rampe et qu'elle ne servait décidemment pas à grand chose quand il s'agissait de problèmes urgents. Elle n'a rien répliqué et s'est contenté de se concentrer sur la montée de ces minuscules marches que j'enjambais en une fois à l'époque où je savais encore marcher. Jimmy n'a rien dit non plus mais a soupiré bruyamment pour me montrer sa désapprobation face à mon attitude agressive et puérile… il va en falloir plus que ça pour me donner mauvaise conscience…

Ca c'est la première chose qui m'a redonné ma mauvaise humeur. Heureusement pour eux, notre appartement se trouve au rez-de-chaussée dans un immeuble sans ascenseur. Je suis donc rentré en poussant moi-même mon fauteuil, ce qui a eu l'air de plaire à Stacy puisque je semblais très motivé, et j'ai été pris d'un sentiment d'angoisse et de répulsion immense une fois à l'intérieur. Rien n'avait changé, au contraire tout montrait que ma chère femme n'était pas beaucoup rentrée depuis le début de mon hospitalisation, mais j'ai tout de suite eu le sentiment que ça n'était plus chez moi. Ma vision se limitait à la hauteur de la table de la salle à manger et du clavier de mon piano. Je me suis levé difficilement pour tenter de dissiper mon malaise mais rien n'y a fait. Tout cet environnement si familier m'a paru d'un seul coup hostile et malsain. Ma jambe a fini par me sortir de ma torpeur avec une décharge de douleur et j'ai pris dans la minute qui suivait deux comprimés de Vicodine. Les deux autres ne disaient rien, peut-être attendant que je m'exclame avec délectation qu'on n'était bien que chez soi, alors j'ai masqué toute ma répugnance. Je me suis rassis dans mon siège et je suis allé chercher refuge près de mon seul point de repère encore valable : mon piano.

Et j'y suis resté sans savoir combien de temps pendant que Jimmy aidait Stacy à mettre un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement. Moi j'effleurai les touches du clavier sans appuyer, rassuré par leur contact lisse et frais sous mes mains tremblantes et moites. J'improvisais des mélodies muettes, au fil des idées, essayant d'oublier tout le reste. Le fauteuil était à bonne hauteur par rapport à l'instrument, j'avais l'impression d'être revenu quelques semaines en arrière, pendant une de ces soirées où je ne pouvais décrocher mes doigts du clavier… ça manquait juste de son et de whisky ! Je crois que c'est Jimmy qui m'a sorti de cet état semi comateux pour me proposer de déjeuner… repas silencieux et froid comme celui du soir, comme le petit déjeuner et sans doute comme le déjeuner de ce midi.

Stacy s'active. Elle passe son temps au téléphone, rattrapant comme elle le peut son travail en retard tout en restant à la maison pour garder un œil sur moi. Jimmy m'exhorte à me lever le plus souvent possible, à faire des efforts pour remuscler ma jambe mais je fais preuve d'une excessive mauvaise volonté. Je reste près du piano, avalant sans complexe deux Vicodine toutes les 3h, évitant au maximum le dialogue avec ma femme et taquinant autant que je le peux mon meilleur ami. Encore ce matin j'ai tout fais pour lui barrer systématiquement la route avec mon fauteuil. Résultat : il s'est pris les pieds dedans plusieurs fois et aux dernières nouvelles vient de terminer par terre après un très joli vol plané que je regrette de ne pas avoir filmé. Seulement 24h et je suis déjà en train d'entamer fortement ses réserves de patiente au vue du regard qu'il est en train de me lancer tout en se relevant.

« Ca te dirai d'arrêter de te comporter comme un sale gamin ?!

- Attend laisse moi réfléchir… étant donné mon emploie du temps surchargé je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir opérer des changements de caractère avant les 6 prochains mois. Mais on peut prendre rendez-vous pour régler ça…

- Puisque tu t'ennuies tant que ça pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas de faire quelque chose de constructif ?

- Dans le genre ? Peindre avec les pieds ? Ah mais non suis-je bête j'ai une jambe que je peux pas bouger !

- Te lever et tenter de marcher un peu avec ta cane serait plus intéressant…

- Stop j'ai pas pris assez de Vicodine pour entendre ça ! 2 minutes… »

Foutu élancement qui me coupe dans ma petite confrontation avec Wilson ! Bon où est-ce que je l'ai posé ce fichu tube ?! D'habitude il est dans ma poche droite… rahhh mais j'en ai fais quoi ?! C'est que j'ai mal là !! Ah merde j'ai du l'oublier dans la salle de bain après m'être rasé ce matin… et le problème c'est que mon fauteuil passe pas dans le couloir menant à cette foutu salle de bain ! On a essayé hier soir et j'ai bien cru que Stacy allait faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant les morceaux de papier peint que j'ai arraché sur mon passage… de là à dire que j'ai fais exprès de continuer le plus possible… Pas question que je demande à Jimmy de me porter en tout cas ! Ca arrive déjà trop souvent à mon goût alors je vais pas en réclamer plus ! Y a plus qu'une solution…

« Dis ça te dirait pas de te comporter comme mon meilleur ami et d'aller me chercher ma Vicodine à la salle de bain ?

- Mon emploie du temps est surchargé pour les 6 mois à venir.

- Très drôle… sauf que là c'est pas tes blagues qui m'intéressent mais mes comprimés.

- Alors tu as deux solutions : soit tu te lèves, tu prends ta cane et tu vas les chercher avec mon aide, soit tu t'en passes et ça ne te fera pas de mal.

- Ca devient obsessionnel avec toi cette histoire de cane !

- Mouais… alors ta décision ? »

Mais c'est qu'il plaisante même pas ce con ! Il ira pas me les chercher mes médocs ! J'ai une très forte envie de hurler tout ce qui me passe par la tête, de lui jeter à la figure tout ce qui est à porté de main, de foutre en l'air toute sa bonne volonté ! J'ai mal et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est jouer les…

« Sale con…

- Moi aussi je t'aime d'un amour infini House. M'insulter ne changera rien et je trouve que tu baisses sérieusement le niveau du débat…

- Mais je m'en fous !! J'ai mal bordel et je peux pas faire deux pas tout seul alors va me chercher ma Vicodine !

- Tu peux faire plus de deux pas si je t'aide…

- C'est ça aide donc le pauvre handicapé en le laissant souffrir mais en ayant bonne conscience parce que tu lui tends la main vers la réinsertion sociale !

- Tu es ri…

- Ridicule merci je commence à le savoir ! Vous pourriez pas changer de registre Stacy et toi ?!

- Continue à râler ça ne changera pas le fait que si tu veux ta Vicodine il va falloir te lever. »

Je le fusille du regard mais il ne se détourne pas et le pire pour moi c'est que dans notre position il a doublement le dessus sur moi ! J'aimerai bien gagner cette épreuve de force pour qu'il me lâche les baskets mais le manque de Vicodine dans mon organisme me fait très bien comprendre que je ne pourrai pas tenir comme ça très longtemps. Jimmy a ma cane dans les mains et me la tend avec un léger sourire encourageant… avec un soupir exaspéré je la prends en main et je sens une pointe de bonne volonté naître en moi. Après tout je vais pas retourner bosser en fauteuil !

Je bloque les roues de mon siège et prend le piano comme appuie pour me redresser. Le monde retrouve une perception normale à mes yeux mais lâcher mon point de repère ne m'inspire que dégoût. Malgré tout je pose ma cane à quelques centimètres en avant, je prends dessus une prise solide et je soulève ma jambe droite. Jimmy se place derrière moi pour parer au moindre déséquilibre et ça me rassure. Mon pied entre en contact avec le sol et la brûlure fait directement son apparition mais cela m'incite à continuer sur ma lancée.

Ca y est la première étape est franchi non sans une grimace de douleur. Ma jambe est prise de ces habituels tremblements qui prouvent que je n'ai plus aucune force musculaire de ce côté. J'ai envie de laisser tomber et de me rasseoir pour bouder comme un gamin de 5 ans mais ce cher Jimmy bloque toute possibilité de retraite. Il m'attrape par les aisselles et me soulève légèrement pour que mon appui au sol soit moins conséquent. La douleur se dissipe quelque peu mais la position n'est pas des plus confortables pour avancer…

« Avance House…

- Désolé mais tes avances bloquent mes progrès Jimmy !

- Imbécile… je te donne juste un peu plus de soutien alors tente le coup. »

Au fond pourquoi pas… je me sens plus léger comme ça alors il est tout à fait possible que ma jambe supporte l'effort. Je me penche un peu en avant, sollicitant plus mon membre blessé qui tremble de plus en plus mais ne flanche pas encore. Par contre c'est la souffrance qui va finir par me faire plier si on ne se dépêche pas ! Mon pied gauche quitte le sol et aussitôt je sais que j'ai à nouveau loupé mon coup en sentant le coup de poignard dans ma jambe. Mon corps se fait mou, sans force, et je dois le fait d'être encore en position verticale à Wilson qui me porte par les aisselles. J'ai trop mal… il me faut de la Vicodine et vite !!

« House redresse toi tu es lourd !

- Tu l'as bien cherché crétin ! »

Jimmy réussit je ne sais comment à me faire glisser jusqu'à mon fauteuil où il me rassoit avec un soupir. Moi je suis perdu dans la souffrance, mes mains crispées sur ma cuisse et ma cane, que je n'ai pas lâchée malgré ma chute, et je jette un regard noir en direction de la silhouette qui nous observe à quelques mètres de là… j'espère qu'elle est allée me chercher mes médocs !

« Tu as ma Vicodine ?!

- Tu y étais presque Greg…

- Tes constats à la con et complètement erronés je m'en fous ! Donnez moi mes comprimés maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusé à voir si le singe de laboratoire savait marché !

- Si tu ne fais aucun effort ça ne va pas s'arranger.

- Et d'après toi qu'est-ce que je viens de faire à cause de ton foutu chantage ?! Pour sur ça a été on ne peut plus efficace !

- James a eu une bonne idée…

- Tu reprends le boulot quand toi que je puisse enfin me passer de ta présence ? »

Les mots ont été comme une gifle sur Stacy. Elle blêmit un peu plus à chaque seconde mais reste là et ne lâche pas mon regard. Moi je me sens on ne peut plus misérable à cet instant même, plié en deux par la douleur, n'attendant que mes médicaments pour tout oublier et blessant gratuitement la femme que j'aime. Mais, même si j'ai l'impression d'être le dernier des cons, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur en vouloir à tout les deux… ils ne me veulent que du bien mais ils sont aussi la cause de ma souffrance…

« House arrête ce petit tu es stupide !

- Va me chercher ma Vicodine et on en reparlera…

- Je n'irai rien te chercher et excuse-toi tout de suite !

- Tu peux rêver… »

Je darde mon regard brûlant de haine sur mon meilleur ami… comment ose-t-il me faire souffrir autant ?! Et toi si tu m'aimes vraiment pourquoi restes-tu là sans bouger, à me regarder avec ces yeux vides comme si je n'étais pas là, comme pour oublier que je suis parfaitement insupportable ?! Choisis ton camp Stacy bordel ! Crache moi au visage ou alors plie toi à mes exigences mais arrête de te mettre en position de victime !! Ici c'est moi qui souffre le martyre et non toi !

« Alors ta Vicodine tu peux également la rêver…

- Mais bordel si tu n'es pas ici pour m'aider alors pour quoi c'est ?! Pour plaindre Stacy à longueur de journée ?!

- Te gaver de médicaments ne t'aidera en rien House !

- Ferme là !! Puisque tu n'attends que ça je vais me démerder … »

Je sais que je ne pourrai pas le faire mais je ne résonne plus. La douleur est là, de plus en plus forte à chaque instant et je ne vais pas pouvoir en supporter beaucoup plus. Je sui déjà debout, tremblant et en sueur, ma cane posée au sol, prêt à faire ce que je suis incapable d'accomplir.

Je vois un léger sourire flotter sur les lèvres de mon soi disant meilleur ami et ça ne fait qu'augmenter ma colère. Avant même qu'il ait pu se rapprocher de moi je me lance et avant même d'avoir posé le pied par terre je sais ce qui va se passer. 2 secondes plus tard mon nez percute le sol et la souffrance m'arrache un long hurlement. Ma vision est trouble, j'ai une nausée terrible et c'est à peine si j'ai conscience de ce qui se passe autour de moi. Il n'y a que ma respiration haletante qui parvient à mes oreilles et un horrible bourdonnement qui me vrille les tympans. Je vais vomir…

« Ne bouge pas Greg on va te relever… »

Je sens qu'on me prend par les aisselles. Je voudrai répliquer mais un spasme me soulève le cœur et j'ai juste le temps de me pencher sur le côté avant de rendre sur le parquet mon petit-déjeuner. Mais ça ne me soulage en rien… achevez-moi pitié, je veux que cette douleur s'arrête… c'est trop dur…

« Stacy tu peux aller chercher de quoi le rafraîchir ? Et prend sa Vicodine aussi… »

Je veux lui hurler que ça n'est pas trop tôt mais ma bouche est pâteuse et j'ai toujours des hauts le cœur et des soubresauts. Je me retrouve en position assise, le mur derrière moi comme soutien et une main fraîche posée sur mon front. Mains froides, cœur chaud comme on dit… après ce que tu m'as fais Jimmy je vais arrêter de croire ce proverbe à la con… tu m'a forcé à me montrer le plus pitoyable possible et maintenant je suis là, faible, stupide, incapable de contrôler les frissons qui envahissent mon corps, prisonnier de la douleur…

Je sens quelque chose de plus frais et d'humide sur mon visage… ça fait momentanément du bien et j'ouvre un peu les yeux. Elle est là, à genou à mes côtés, en train de me rafraîchir avec un air inquiet mais moi je ne vois en réalité que le tube orange que son autre main emprisonne. Il me le faut tout de suite… d'un geste hésitant j'arrive à lui attraper le poignet et elle me regarde gentiment…. je l'ignore tout en arrachant d'un geste fiévreux mon remède miracle de sa main. Toujours aussi tremblant, je décapsule le flacon et le met au dessus de ma bouche, faisant glisser 2 comprimés sur ma langue. Je les avale fébrilement, espérant que la nausée ne me les fasse pas recracher dans les prochaines minutes…

« House on va te mettre sur le canapé tu seras mieux allongé… »

Je regarde Jimmy dans les yeux et acquiesce mollement. Son air soucieux me touche plus que celui de Stacy alors que tout est de sa faute… peut-être parce qu'il a eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de son idée et qu'il m'a tenu tête, me faisant plier jusqu'à ce que je tombe… je sais pas vraiment mais je sens que la douleur s'estompe… merci douce Vicodine…

Ils me soulèvent mais après tout ce qui s'est passé j'en ai à peine conscience… j'ai l'impression que mon corps est léger comme une plume… le canapé ne m'a jamais paru aussi confortable que maintenant… j'ouvre un peu les yeux et je les vois tout les deux au dessus de moi, comme s'ils allaient veiller sur mon sommeil. Une dernière vague d'irritation me prend… je ne veux pas de ces deux traîtres à mes côtés pour le moment !

« Laissez moi tranquille… »

Ma voix est un peu faible mais le ton que j'emploie ne fait aucun doute sur mes sentiments. C'est du moins ce que je me dis quand je vois l'expression résignée de Stacy et quand résonne à mes oreilles un énième soupir de Jimmy… m'en fous pensez ce que vous voulez mais foutez le camp…laissez moi dormir en paix… laissez moi oublier que je suis devenue cette loque que vous venez d'allonger sur le canapé… laissez moi refouler les larmes de honte qui me brûlent les yeux…

Bon ben ça s'arrange pas pour le pauvre House… en tout cas désolé du retard mais j'ai encore eu le syndrome de la page blanche… en espérant que cette suite vous plaise :p ! Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires sur le dernier chap et je les attend sur celui-ci avec impatiente ! Reviews please !


	6. In progress ?

Note 1 : Bon cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une fic inspirée de l'épisode 20 de la saison 1, celui où on apprend comment House s'est retrouvé avec son handicap. Je trouvais qu'il manquait le moment où il sort de son coma et qu'il se rend compte que Stacy l'a fait opéré alors qu'il ne le voulait pas… tout ça pour aller jusqu'à sa sortie d'hôpital ou peut-être jusqu'à leur rupture selon ma motivation :p !

Note 2 : tous les passages narratifs sont les pensées de House telles que je les imagine dans sa situation.

Note 3 : les titres des différents paragraphes me servent à avoir une certaine temporalité. Souvent je précise mais il y a toujours au moins plusieurs heures qui se passent entre les différentes parties.

Note 4 : Bonne lecture quand même :p !

**Start of the End**

_In progress ? _

« Et n'oubliez pas votre prochain rendez-vous après-demain à 15h… »

Cette phrase vient d'être prononcée d'une petite voix par la secrétaire qui n'ose pas affronter mon regard alors que je la torture depuis un bon ¼ d'heure. Il faut dire que l'expression de mon visage en ce moment doit donner envie de fuir plus que de m'adresser la parole. Le problème c'est qu'elle baisse les yeux et étant assis dans mon fauteuil mon champ de vision atteint péniblement la hauteur du comptoir de la réception donc elle se retrouve bien malgré elle confronté à mon visage crispé dans une grimace d'exaspération. Je la vois rougir de gène mais au lieu de m'amuser cette réaction stupide me fait grogner… quoi elle s'imagine qu'on peut être de bonne humeur après une séance de 1h de torture chez le kiné ?! M'étonnerait pas que ça soit une petite nouvelle sinon elle aurait l'habitude…

« Mon cerveau marche encore contrairement à ma jambe… »

Elle rougit encore plus et détourne les yeux… c'est sur c'est une nouvelle d'ailleurs je l'ai jamais vu encore et pourtant je bosse ici. Bon remarquez on va pas dire que je fais attention au petit personnel… je soigne juste mes relations avec les infirmières le minimum syndical parce que ça peut être utile mais ça s'arrête là ! Mais elle m'énerve à jouer les pucelles effarouchées ! En plus j'ai de la frustration à revendre et Stacy n'est pas dans le coin alors elle ferait mieux de partir se planquer !

« Désolé Dr…

- Mais vous cherchez vraiment à me fouttre de mauvaise humeur ou quoi ?!

- Non je…

- Arrêtez de regarder le sol et faites votre boulot au lieu de passer pour une incompétente notoire…

- House ça suffit ! »

Oh non pas maintenant je suis vraiment de trop mauvaise humeur là ! D'ailleurs je continue à fixer méchamment la pauvre petite secrétaire qui semble au bord des larmes et je me sens légèrement mieux… très légèrement… trop légèrement ! Elle m'oppose aucune résistance ça me fatigue ! Wilson serait le bienvenue… depuis l'épisode de mon humiliation d'il y a deux jours c'est quasiment la guerre ouverte entre nous… enfin disons plutôt que c'est moi qui lui tire dans les pattes et que lui tente d'esquiver du mieux qu'il peut sans vraiment répliquer. Je crois que mon meilleur ami accessoirement défouloir officiel a pitié de mon comportement… et quand je trouve que c'est trop le cas c'est Stacy qui essuie la tempête…

« Voyons Cuddy je ne faisais que lui apprendre son métier… je vous rend service au fond ! C'est tout moi ça être si généreux…

- Venez avec moi House… »

J'entend ses talons qui claquent sur le sol et je sais qu'elle se rapproche de moi pour être sur que je vais laisser la pauvre fille en face de moi tranquille. Quelqu'un a prévu de lui dire que ça n'est pas vraiment la suite de mon plan ? Je suis trop bien parti, si elle ne pleure pas je vais avoir le sentiment d'avoir bâclé mon travail ! Autour des patients se sont stoppés pour assister à la scène ainsi que certains médecins dont je ne saurai dire le nom… ben oui je ne vais pas m'encombrer de noms de gens qui ne m'intéressent pas quand même ! De toute façon tout ce qui les intéresse en ce moment c'est ma confrontation avec notre patronne préférée. Sauf que moi j'ai un problème de secrétariat à régler avant…

« Bon vous me le donnez mon petit papier avec la date de ma prochaine séance de torture ou il faut que je me lève pour l'obtenir ?! Franchement je serai pas étonné que vous ne soyez plus là dans deux jours…

- House laissez-là tranquille maintenant ! Mademoiselle donnez moi sa feuille de rendez-vous je m'occupe de lui. »

Ca y est j'ai vu une larme ! J'ai réussi mon coup… alors pourquoi je me sens soudain mal ? Attendez je ne vais quand même pas éprouver des remords ?! La fille tend ma fiche à Cuddy d'une main tremblante et prononce un faible « merci » alors que d'autres larmes suivent peu à peu la toute première, dévalant ses joues en traçant des sillons humides et finissant leur course au bord de son menton pour aller s'échouer sur le comptoir. Mais elle ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte… alors que moi si.

Je sens que les traits de mon visage se décrispent au fur et à mesure que la frustration laisse place à une légère pointe de honte. Sur le visage de cette fille qui m'est totalement inconnu vient de se superposer celui de Stacy… et ça me met mal à l'aise. Je sens que mon fauteuil est tiré vers l'arrière mais je ne dis rien, esquivant les regards autour de moi qui hurlent le dégoût et la pitié. Je suis tourné vers la gauche en direction du hall et le visage de la secrétaire en larmes disparaît enfin de mon champ de vision. Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de déverser ma rage sur le premier venu ?! Je me croyais plus intelligent…

« Vous êtes satisfait de votre petit numéro House ? »

Le ton qu'emploie Cuddy montre parfaitement qu'elle est en colère. Je voudrai lui dire que ça n'est pas le cas, que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais au lieu de ça j'attrape dans ma poche le tube de Vicodine, en sort deux comprimés et les porte directement à ma bouche. Avaler me libère un peu de ma honte et j'ai un claquement de langue satisfait, presque soulagé. Auquel répond un soupir exaspéré de ma chère patronne. Je devrai organiser un concours entre Wilson et elle je suis persuadée qu'elle a ses chances ! En tout cas je peux fournir une réponse qui me ressemble si bien maintenant…

« Ohhh vous êtes jalouse parce que je me suis montré plus attentionné avec elle qu'avec vous et maintenant vous vous sentez délaissée ? Je peux arranger ça mais pas de sexe je suis en convalescence tout de même ! Ne soyez pas trop gourmande… »

Ma chaise a stoppé son avancée mais ça ne m'empêche pas de contempler avec délectation les regards mi-gênés, mi-amusée que lancent autour de nous les personnes présentes dans le hall. Aurai-je par mégarde dit tout cela un peu trop fort ? Il semblerait… eh mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Cuddy vient de redémarrer au quart de tour alors que j'avais lâché ma jambe pour me détendre un peu et mon pied vient de cogner violemment la roue, faisant remonter une douleur sourde et intense jusqu'à ma cuisse. Je ramène tant bien que mal mon membre vers moi tout en grimaçant de douleur… c'est bien beau mais il faut plus que 30 secondes pour que la Vicodine fasse son effet ! Et serait-il possible de savoir pourquoi on se dirige vers la sortie de l'hôpital ? Elle veut me mettre dehors parce qu'en à peine 5 minutes elle en a déjà marre de moi ? Je la connais plus résistante pourtant…

Je continue à masser ma jambe douloureuse alors que le vent frais provenant de dehors me frappe au visage, m'arrachant un frisson. C'est une belle journée ensoleillée mais fraîche, ce genre de journée qui colle parfaitement au stéréotype de couple partie faire une petite ballade en forêt pour profiter du beau temps. Le genre d'image qui plait assez à Stacy en fait et que je ne détestais pas en sa compagnie mais tout ça c'était avant… maintenant la nouvelle image à la mode chez nous c'est la gentille femme aimante poussant le fauteuil de son pauvre infirme de mari sous le regard compatissant du meilleur ami… y a de quoi vomir je trouve ! Surtout que le pauvre infirme de mari refuse que la si fidèle épouse fasse ne serait-ce que s'approcher à moins de 5m du dit fauteuil. Quand au meilleur ami il est juste là pour torturer et essuyer les pots cassés…

Perdu dans mes pensées sarcastiques, je n'ai même pas remarqué que Cuddy nous avait fait entré dans le parc situé juste en face de l'hosto… j'aime bien cet endroit habituellement ! Les gens passent sans me remarquer mais de mon côté je repère tout de suite leurs problèmes médicaux. Un diabétique par ci, une fille qui fait son jogging alors qu'elle fume deux paquets de cigarette par là… en fait pour moi ce parc c'est un grand zoo pour médecins en mal de diagnostique. Dire que je suis venu passer plus d'une pause déjeuner avec Stacy ici...

« Vous êtes devenu muet ? Plus aucun venin à cracher ? »

Le fauteuil a stoppé sa course sans que je m'en rende réellement compte. Je lâche ma jambe droite qui tombe mollement au sol et je ferme les yeux avec un léger soupir. L'air frais me fait le plus grand bien et le calme qui règne en ce lieu m'apaise. S'il n'y avait pas Cuddy je crois que je dormirai ici, dans cette position, tout soucis oubliés j'espace de quelques minutes… mais les bruits de talons crissant sur les cailloux me ramène à la réalité et j'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver face au regard mi-colérique, mi-inquiète de ma patronne. C'était quoi sa question déjà ?

« House je ne peux pas tolérer que vous passiez votre mauvaise humeur sur le premier employé de mon hôpital qui passe dans votre champ de vision. Le docteur Emerson a dit que vous avez été tout sauf coopératif pendant la séance de kiné et après ça il faut que vous vous défouliez sur cette fille qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça…

- Oui, oui je sais je suis un gros vilain ! Me punis pas maman je le ferai plus…

- Arrêtez de jouer à ça !

- Je ne joue pas Cuddy…

- Alors faites de efforts ! C'est si dur que ça de devoir accepter la réalité de votre handicap ?! Alors que Stacy et le Dr Wilson sont là pour vous soutenir au jour le jour ?! »

Noir complet. Elle vient d'aborder les deux sujets qui me mettent le plus hors de moi tout en tentant de me faire culpabiliser et de me mettre en faute… comme si tous devaient se liguer contre moi pour que je finisse par avouer entre deux sanglots que tout est de ma faute et que j'en suis profondément désolé… comme s'il fallait me détruire complètement pour reconstruire par-dessus les débris de mon ancienne personnalité un nouveau Gregory House emplie de bonté et de compassion… je ne le supporte plus !

« Vous avez raison je suis vraiment horrible de ne pas accepter avec le sourire mon nouveau handicap et de ne pas remercier chaleureusement ceux qui sont responsables de cet état ou alors qui soutiennent cette vision… vraiment que ferais-je si vous n'étiez pas là pour m'ouvrir les yeux…

- House je n'ai pas dit…

- Alors taisez-vous la prochaine fois ! »

Je viens de hurler cette phrase à pleins poumons et Cuddy a reculé sous le coup de la surprise. Eh oui j'en ai encore beaucoup du venin, en fait j'en suis tellement rempli que je suinte la souffrance par tout les pores de ma peau ! J'ai envie de tout et de rien encore une fois… de rire, de fondre en larmes, de crier, de gémir, de frapper, de serrer dans les bras, de violenter, de sentir en moi la chaleur d'une étreinte réconfortante… je veux montrer toute ma peur, ma rage, ma douleur, ma haine… je veux fuir…

« House je suis désolé… »

Elle me regarde avec peine, je la regarde avec colère… elle tend sa main en réconfort, les miennes fuient vers les roues du fauteuil… elle esquisse un sourire encourageant, ma bouche se tord dans une grimace… tout son être exprime la compassion, tout mon corps respire la peur… elle s'approche, je recule… elle veut parler, mon regard lui intime de garder le silence… elle fait un pas…

Brusquement je prend le contrôle de mon fauteuil et lui fait faire un violent demi-tour pour ensuite partir le plus vite possible dans une direction que je ne choisis pas moi-même. Ma jambe tient en place sur le cale-pied, kiné et Vicodine font leur travail… j'entend l'appel de Cuddy sans pour autant saisir le sens de ses paroles… je vais aussi vite que mon état me le permet, continuant à avancer dans le parc sans réfléchir.

Il est tard, Wilson doit attendre devant l'hôpital avec la voiture, Stacy doit être en train de rentrer à la maison en réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait me mettre de bonne humeur au dîner et moi… je fuis aussi loin que je le peux. C'est un abandon je le sais… partir maintenant c'est ne plus me battre pour moi-même mais y a t'il un moment où j'ai réellement voulu lutter pour mon intégrité ? N'avais-je pas décidé dès mon réveil que cela ne valait pas le coup ? N'ai-je pas laissé tomber avant même d'avoir commencé ?

Je sens que les secousses provoquées par les graviers sous les roues du fauteuil ont disparues… je suis sorti du parc sans m'en rendre compte… et je me stoppe d'un seul coup, déjà épuisé et tellement horrifié par ma propre réaction… le grand et l'unique Dr House a fui comme un lâche face à la difficulté pour la première fois de son existence. Ma jambe traîne à nouveau par terre mais je n'ai plus la force de la relever. Je passe une main sur mon visage et me rend compte que je suis trempé de sueur malgré la fraîcheur ambiante…

Tout à coup un bruit strident me fait relever la tête et je me rend compte de ce que j'ai fais… je me suis stoppé en plein milieu de la route qui longe le parc… et le klaxon de la voiture qui me fonce dessus me fait comprendre que le choc peut arriver. _J'ai peur_… mais mes bras refusent de bouger… _j'ai peur_… je suis tétanisé… _j'ai peur_… la voiture se rapproche… _j'ai peur_… et le visage de ceux que j'aime se montrent à moi… _j'ai peur_… et la culpabilité se mélange à la frayeur… _j'ai peur_… et la voiture est juste là… _j'ai peur_… et freine brusquement dans un crissement de pneus… _j'ai peur_… à quelques centimètres de moi !

Je prends conscience que mes yeux se sont fermés d'eux-mêmes en une dernière tentative de protection alors que la voiture venait de se stopper. Mon cœur bat la chamade, la sueur froide me coule dans le dos en réponse au stress intense que je viens de ressentir, je me rappelle la sensation d'avoir vu ma mort en face il y a quelques secondes à peine… la terreur que cela m'a inspiré Et le soulagement que je ressens m'ouvre les yeux…

« House tout va bien ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'arrêter comme ça en plein milieu de la route ?! »

C'est le conducteur descendant à peine de la voiture qui vient de parler… et il s'agit de Wilson. La réalité me semble encore bien loin… les battements de mon cœur s'apaisent petit à petit… et la chaleur de la vie retrouve enfin sa place dans mon corps. Je le regarde avec un air hébété, comme s'il n'avait rien à faire dans cette scène alors qu'il s'approche et me secoue légèrement l'épaule gauche pour me sortir de ma torpeur. Tout les sentiments se mélangent à nouveau en moi mais il est là, son contact me rassure… et l'envie de fuir a complètement disparu, remplacé par un autre sentiment, une envie sans limite de vivre malgré ma peur et ma douleur… même si c'est dur… même si je ne peux pas tout pardonner… il faut que je lui dise… lui peut comprendre… lui saura me dire ce qu'il faut…

« House tu te sens bien ?

- Jimmy…

- Tu as fait peur au Dr Cuddy tu sais elle m'a pratiquement sauté à la gorge !

- Jimmy…

- Oui House ?

- J'ai eu peur… »

Le silence s'installe et je n'ose pas le regarder après cet aveu dit d'une voix timide, cette parole qui ne colle pas du tout avec mon image, cette faiblesse que je qualifierai habituellement d'inavouable… et je sens qu'il s'agenouille pour se mettre à la hauteur de mon regard et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le croiser… et j'y lis tout ce que j'ai cherché, toute la compréhension dont j'ai besoin. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus… il sait déjà ce qui me torture… et là où je lui en voulais encore ce matin je l'en remercie silencieusement… oui, merci d'être là et de me connaître au point que je puisse t'avouer mes craintes sans honte… merci de me donner le sentiment que même si je perd tout le reste toi tu seras là…

« Allez House on rentre ! »

Et j'acquiesce… et l'espace d'un instant je ne ressens absolument plus aucune douleur dans ma jambe… et pour quelques minutes je n'ai plus peur… et si Stacy avait été présente j'aurai peut-être trouvé la force de lui pardonner en cet instant…

Et un nouveau chapitre après des mois d'absence… je m'excuse mais les examens m'ont pris tout mon temps. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews entre temps. Maintenant que je suis un peu tranquille je vais essayer de recommencer à publier régulièrement. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous déçoit pas trop… pour ma part la fin m'a donné du fil à retordre et je reste insatisfaite alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques et commentaires ils sont les bienvenues !

Reviews please :p !!!


	7. Evolution or not

Note 1 : Bon cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une fic inspirée de l'épisode 20 de la saison 1, celui où on apprend comment House s'est retrouvé avec son handicap. Je trouvais qu'il manquait le moment où il sort de son coma et qu'il se rend compte que Stacy l'a fait opéré alors qu'il ne le voulait pas… tout ça pour aller jusqu'à sa sortie d'hôpital ou peut-être jusqu'à leur rupture selon ma motivation :p !

Note 2 : tous les passages narratifs sont les pensées de House telles que je les imagine dans sa situation.

Note 3 : les titres des différents paragraphes me servent à avoir une certaine temporalité. Souvent je précise mais il y a toujours au moins plusieurs heures qui se passent entre les différentes parties.

Note 4 : Bonne lecture quand même :p !

Ahlala je me sens vraiment honteuse ! Je viens de me rendre compte que ça fait plus de 2 ans que je promets une suite à cette fic et résultat : rien du tout ! Tout ce que je peux faire c'est donc m'excuser pour cette longue attente envers les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des supers messages pour me demander de reprendre l'écriture ou envers d'autres qui auraient juste attendus la suite sans trop d'espoir ! Je pourrai invoquer beaucoup de raisons plus ou moins bonnes mais au lieu de ça je vous laisse lire en espérant que cette reprise ne sera pas trop décevante. Je pense aussi essayer d'achever cette fic durant l'été pour ne plus faire faux bon aux gens qui aiment cette histoire !

**Start of the End**

_Evolution… or not…_

Après le quasi accident, Jimmy m'a remmené à la maison et aucun mot n'a été échangé depuis qu'on est monté en voiture. Je me sentais vidé, presque léger comme si un poids avait été enlevé de mes épaules dès le moment ou mon aveu de faiblesse avait traversé mes lèvres. Mais je me demande si mon ami a vraiment compris la portée de ces paroles. Je n'ai jamais avoué de faiblesses, jamais ! Mais en ce moment j'espère qu'il en a saisi toute l'ampleur… parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir redire quelque chose de pareil avant longtemps ! D'ailleurs si ça peut ne plus jamais arriver…

« House ? »

Enfin ça ne tient qu'à moi que ça ne se reproduise pas. En fait je suis même sûr que ça ne se reproduira pas ! Et oui je suis House quand même ! Les grands moments de faiblesse comme ça c'est pas ce qui me caractérise… du moins c'était vrai il y a encore 2 semaines. Mais maintenant je commence à en douter… et puis si je savais montrer ce côté de moi à Stacy ne serait-ce que quelques minutes peut-être que tout pourrait s'arranger…

« Eh oh House ? »

Mais me montrer comme ça devant la femme que j'aime… non je crois que je n'en suis pas capable. Pourquoi ça ? Mais parce qu'elle m'a montré déjà une fois qu'elle ne savait pas me comprendre, qu'elle ne pouvait pas saisir tout ce que je lui disais ! Après tout qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué à interpréter dans « Touche pas à ma jambe ! » franchement ? J'ai pourtant fait dans l'explicite sur ce coup là mais elle, elle l'a compris comme elle le voulait ! Et au final c'est devenu une sorte de « Coupez- lui à moitié. » honteux ! Alors quoi si je lui montrais que je peux souffrir comme n'importe qui et avoir peur comme n'importe quel autre crétin qu'est-ce que ça donnera ? On passera de « Homme fort de l'année » à « Désolé on a émasculé mon petit ami ! » ?

« La Terre pour House ? »

Bordel je deviens incohérent… bien sur que Stacy ne pensera pas ça ! En fait elle pensera que je suis un peu plus normal que je ne voulais l'admette et ça lui plaira parce qu'alors elle pourra s'enfermer dans son rôle de soigneuse martyre ! Oui, elle gagnera…

Perdu encore une fois dans mes réflexions, je sursaute en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule et me secouer doucement. Je braque mon regard sur Jimmy, furieux qu'il ait réussi à me faire peur rien qu'en voulant me ramener à la réalité, mais lui n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier et me sourie gentiment. Il doit me penser encore secoué par le presque accident… dommage que non…

« Quoi ?

- Oh rien on est juste arrivé alors à part si tu veux passer ta nuit dans la voiture on pourrait peut-être renter. Stacy doit nous attendre pour dîner en plus ! »

J'acquiesce mollement, ne tenant pas vraiment compte de ce qu'est en train de me dire mon ami. Mais au fond de moi, le serpent est de nouveau en éveil. Le nom de Stacy a suffit pour me procurer un frisson d'excitation qui n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque désir. Non ce frisson vient de la frustration que j'ai ressentie avant, de l'impuissance qui m'a fait trembler il y a un quart d'heure, de la douleur sourde qui m'habite depuis des jours et que Cuddy a exacerbé par ses remarques stupides. Et comme si c'était un mot code, le nom de ma tendre et chère a fait tout remonter en quelques secondes.

Oubliés mes foutus bons sentiments et mes tellement bonnes résolutions ! Fini le nouveau House près à se repentir ! Revoilà le bon vieux House plein de fiel et de fierté mal placé pas près pour un sou à faire amende honorable auprès de celle qui l'aime d'un amour si inconditionnel que même la perte d'un membre ne l'arrête ! Voilà ce que ce nom me fait comme effet… alors comment pardonner avec tout ça.

La portière de mon côté s'ouvre et je vois Jimmy me tendre la main pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture, le fauteuil roulant prêt à côté de lui. Je lui indique d'attendre quelques secondes avec mes doigts, fouille dans ma poche et en sors le maintenant si connu flacon orange. Sans prêter attention au regard désapprobateur que je sens sur moi, je l'ouvre d'une main experte et fait glisser 2 comprimés dans la paume de mon autre main. Je les fixe un instant, perplexe. Au fond de moi je sais parfaitement que je n'en ai pas besoin maintenant. La dose précédente fait toujours effet et ma jambe n'a pas du tout été sollicitée depuis ce qui fait que la douleur est à peine perceptible. Alors pourquoi en reprendre maintenant ? Est-ce qu'au fond… non c'est stupide ! Je suis médecin, je sais que ça ne sera qu'un léger surdosage, rien de grave ! C'est pas comme si je voulais planer ou autre chose dans le genre ! J'ai mal mais je suis pas con !

Bon puisque je viens de déterminer que je ne vais pas devenir un junkie, je laisse les deux comprimés s'échouer dans ma bouche et descendre dans mon gosier avec une certaine satisfaction. En fait c'est peut-être la bonne solution pour affronter sereinement Stacy…

Une fois les comprimés avalés, je range avec précaution le flacon dans ma poche et laisse Wilson me soutenir puis me tourner pour que je l'installe dans mon fauteuil. Une fois assis, je m'étonne que ça n'ait pas provoqué de confrontation. Après tout, il insiste tellement depuis que je suis rentré pour que je fasse le moindre petit trajet par moi-même, quitte à finir par terre très régulièrement, que ça me rend suspicieux. S'il se met à avoir pitié de moi à ce point là…

« Dis Jimmy je sais que tu m'aimes mais à ce point ça me flatte ! »

Il se retourne et me regarde, perplexe, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre où je veux en venir. Puis il semble prendre conscience de la distance entre le fauteuil et les marches menant à la porte de la maison, 3m au maximum, et hausse les épaules avec un sourire amusé.

« Dis House tu ne serais quand même pas en train de me réclamer des exercices en plus ?

- Va pas t'imaginer des choses ! C'est juste que tu as pris un malin plaisir à me souler avec ça ces derniers jours que quand tu le fais pas c'est assez louche.

- Donc être sympa avec toi parce que tu as eu de la kiné et que je t'ai presque renversé en voiture aujourd'hui c'est louche ? House je suis peut-être louche mais toi tu es surtout tordu !

- Pas tordu juste naturellement septique.

- Si tu veux…

- Donc la pitié et le remord ne t'habitent pas en cet instant ?

- Que… House tu sais quel est ton problème ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de chercher des intentions cachées derrière tout ce qui est un brin positif !

- C'est sur que la dernière fois que j'ai oublié de vérifier, on m'a pratiquement enlevé une jambe pendant mon sommeil.

- Tu es… »

Le rictus sur le visage de Wilson en dit long sur ce que je suis en ce moment. Lui qui était de bonne humeur il y a quelques secondes est en train de prendre sur lui pour rester calme et ne pas répondre à mes provocations. Et il s'en sort pas mal le bougre !

« Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas me laisser entraîner à nouveau dans un des tes débats stériles sur la responsabilité de chacun et qui aurait du faire quoi ! Alors je t'en prie Lazare, « Lève toi et Marche », ou alors laisse moi t'aider mais sans une remarque ! »

Sans un mot, je hoche la tête pour lui signifier que la deuxième option me convient, gardant pour moi ma réflexion sur le fait que Lazare voulait juste montrer à tous qu'il était pas impuissant. Ben oui qui ressusciterai et sortirait du tombeau comme ça pour se pavaner devant tout le monde genre « hey je reviens d'entre les morts tous les jours ! » si ce n'est un gars qui en a gros à prouver ! Si j'avais été son médecin…

Jimmy me fait passer la rampe que Stacy a du réclamer au propriétaire de l'immeuble, peu soucieux de savoir si les personnes handicapées peuvent avoir accès à son immeuble. En même temps je le comprends ! L'immeuble fait 6 étages et y a aucun ascenseur alors pour ce qui est d'une rampe… mais bon ça me simplifie la vie alors je vais pas râler.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre alors qu'on est à peine devant et Stacy nous accueille avec un grand sourire, tablier vissé sur les hanches et une cuillère en bois à la main. De l'intérieur je peux sentir les effluves de cuisine… osso bucco de dinde, un des plats qui vient de sa mère et celui qu'elle prépare le mieux, celui que je préfère… les odeurs de la soirée réconciliation telle que les couples normaux l'envisagent. Mais sommes-nous vraiment normaux ?

« Vous voilà enfin je commençais à m'inquiéter !

- Désolé Stacy on a eu un petit contre temps et j'ai oublié de t'appeler.

- Pas grave James ! Merci d'être allé le chercher !

- Pas de problème ! Bon ben je vous laisse je reviendrai demain matin ! »

Attendez, quoi ? De quoi il parle là ? On peut la refaire parce que je crois que j'ai loupé le moment où on disait que Stacy et moi allions passer la soirée en tête à tête et que Jimmy allait manger un burger et des frites dans un hôtel miteux ! Je crois que je suis en train de me faire avoir comme un con là non ?

Je sens que Stacy tire mon fauteuil dans l'appartement tout en adressant un petit sourire entendu à mon enfoiré de meilleur ami complice et moi je suis comme un poisson qu'on a sorti de son aquarium, la bouche entrouverte tandis que je réalise qu'on m'a prévu une adaptation grandeur nature de Confessions Intimes avec la femme que j'aime. J'arrive même pas à reprendre contenance assez vite pour me retourner et engueuler Jimmy que le traitre est déjà reparti en fermant précipitamment la porte derrière lui. Quand je disais qu'il fallait toujours voir plus loin que les actions primaires des gens… sa gentillesse de tout à l'heure était sans doute pour me mettre en condition pour ce qui arrive maintenant ! Faut que j'arrête on dirait que j'ai presque peur de passer la soirée seul avec Stacy… alors que ça serait plutôt à elle d'avoir peur…

« Greg ? Ca va ? »

Je me concentre sur elle tandis qu'elle me fixe avec des yeux sincèrement inquiets. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air à la ramasse. Pour me redonner contenance je regarde tout autour de moi et c'est là que je comprends à quel point la soirée va être pénible. Les lumières sont savamment tamisées, la table est dressée pour deux personnes avec nappe blanche, belle vaisselle et juste une bougie discrète dessus, les grands ballons de dégustation font offices de verre donnant un côté sobre chic et une bouteille de ce que je devine être un très bon rouge est débouchée et accompagne l'ensemble. Tout y est sans exception… la panoplie complète de nos soirées romantiques préférées. Et c'est en train de me tordre le cœur…

Je détourne le regard et tombe sur mon reflet dans la vitre. Le visage est le même, les expressions également mais le corps est recroquevillé, absent, sans force, mou et horripilant, sans cesse là pour ramener à la douleur tant physique que psychologique. Oui ce corps est là pour rappeler la souffrance, pour glorifier la trahison. Alors pourquoi ?

Alors que la colère est en train de se frayer un chemin vers ma bouche, prête à s'exprimer pleinement, mon attention est détournée par Stacy m'enlevant mon manteau puis ôtant son tablier, laissant apparaître une robe noir sans manches enserrant ce corps que j'ai serré tellement de fois contre le mien, ce corps que j'aime et que je trouve magnifique, ce corps qui emplit toujours le mien de désir. Et en cet instant, il n'y a pas d'exception. Je la désire, je le sais et je ne vais pas me mentir. Cette robe lui va tellement bien, épousant la moindre de ses formes et laissant deviner une poitrine avantageuse par un décolleté faussement sage. Chacun de ses mouvements provoque un frisson du tissu qui semble se répercuter dans mon corps. Elle se penche vers moi et je peux sentir son parfum, envoutant, que je connais mais que j'ai tenté d'oublier ces derniers jours…

« Tu viens on va boire un verre… »

Sa voix à mon oreille me donne l'impression d'un électrochoc et d'un coup j'en oublie le reste : ma jambe, le fauteuil, la trahison… tout ça me paraît tellement futile en comparaison de la proposition que je viens de recevoir. Je n'ai même pas conscience de devoir pousser la chaise pour la rejoindre et je me retrouve en face d'elle, tandis qu'elle s'assied en croisant les jambes. Elle me tend alors la bouteille et les verres et je m'empresse d'en prendre un, de le remplir et de lui tendre. Je fais ensuite de même avec le mien et je le dirige dans sa direction. Les deux s'entrechoquent tandis qu'elle m'adresse un sourire heureux et que je sens les coins de ma bouche se relever légèrement.

Je prends une gorgée de vin sans la quitter des yeux et me laisse submerger par le bien-être que je ressens en cet instant presque parfait. Je crois que mon corps n'a pas été aussi détendu depuis longtemps et j'ai comme l'impression qu'un poids a été enlevé de mes épaules.

« Stacy… »

Ma propre voix me fait bizarre à mes oreilles. Elle est rauque, chaude ce qui contraste franchement avec celle de ces derniers jours.

« Chuuuuut Greg, pas besoin de parler. Profitons juste de ce moment… »

Et en cet instant je refuse de la contredire. Elle a raison, il n'y a rien à dire, il s'agit juste de se plaire dans l'instant présent, d'oublier tout le reste…

Et les minutes passent ainsi. Nous buvons nos verres dans ce silence quasi religieux, ne quittant pas le regard de l'autre sans pour autant qu'il y ait un quelconque affrontement, profitant juste de l'autre. Mais ce moment se brise quand Stacy se tourne vers la cuisine et pousse un léger soupir de frustration.

« Désolé Greg je dois juste aller m'occuper du plat. »

J'acquiesce tandis qu'elle se lève, suivant le mouvement de son corps et, soyons clair, ne quittant pas un seul instant ses fesses jusqu'à ce que ces dernières disparaissent avec leur propriétaire dans la cuisine. Je me sens bien et je laisse échapper un soupir de contentement, étirant mes jambes vers l'avant pour les détendre un peu.

Et c'est là que la réalité me revient en pleine figure, brisant le rêve, sous la forme d'une douleur mordante tandis que je m'efforce d'étirer les muscles de ma cuisse droite. Je me redresse aussitôt, me mord les lèvres pour empêcher le cri qui allait sortir de ma bouche d'y arriver et j'attrape ma jambe douloureuse pour tenter de la masser. Dans le mouvement, le verre que je tenais en main m'échappe et achève sa course sur le parquet se fendant en plusieurs morceaux et répandant son contenu sur le sol. Et je suis là, comme sorti d'un rêve à regarder la scène, hébété…

J'entends sans en voir la provenance des bruits de talons sur le parquet, se rapprochant de moi, mais je ne relève pas la tête. J'attends juste que le cauchemar prenne place…

« Greg tu as fait tomber ton verre ? Bouge pas je vais ramasser… »

Elle est là devant moi, penché, en train de passer un torchon sur la flaque de vin avec bon humeur, ramassant avec précaution les morceaux de verre et je reste sans réaction. Je l'entends repartir vers la cuisine, revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un nouveau verre qu'elle remplit et me tend. Je le prends par automatisme et elle repart chercher le plat.

Et moi mon cerveau joue à « Cherchez l'erreur » comme si ça n'était pas évident. La rage m'étouffe d'un seul coup, incontrôlable, et je sens mes mains trembler, mes dents se serrer le plus fort possible. La bonne odeur qui me parvient de l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis que Stacy rentre avec deux assiettes chaudes de son plat de prédilection, n'arrivent pas à détourner mon attention. L'assiette est posée devant moi avec un sourire, l'objet de mes désirs maintenant éteints se rassie en face de moi et le déclencheur arrive.

« Je pense qu'il est encore meilleur que d'habitude ! »

Et là je sens que ça monte, un rire incontrôlable, hystérique, douloureux et qui me met les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux rien faire tellement il me secoue, les hoquets se succédant sous le regard effarée de la pauvre femme aimante qui me fait face. Je m'essuie les yeux avec le bord de ma serviette tout en continuant à m'esclaffer. C'est tellement risible, tellement pitoyable !

« Greg ? »

Sa voix est emplie d'inquiétude et même d'un peu de peur je crois. Mon fou rire s'éteint aussi vite qu'il est venu et je la fixe alors, les larmes encore aux yeux et un sourire que je sais mauvais plaqué sur le visage.

« Greg ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ce qui ne va pas ? »

Mon ton est rauque mais pas à cause du désir ce coup-ci. Non c'est toute la douleur, la colère, la haine qui l'anime… Elle ose me demander ce qui ne va pas ?

Dans un geste purement rageur je jette le verre que je tiens en main et ce dernier va s'écraser contre le piano dans un bruit de fracas qui fait sursauter Stacy.

« Tu . Veux . Vraiment. Savoir. Ce . Qui. Ne va Pas ? »

Ma voix est hachée tellement les émotions sont fortes. Je vois cette table en face de moi, cette ambiance si parfaite qui m'entoure, cette femme si désirable… cette saloperie de soirée si parfaite ! Cette illusion d'un putain de bonheur qui ne nous appartient plus ! Cette mascarade pour cacher SES crimes, SA trahison, SON erreur ! Ce foutu moment où elle a voulu me faire croire qu'il y avait encore un nous derrière les blessures !

Ce petit plat fait avec amour qui trône devant moi me donne envie de vomir… alors c'est à ça qu'on se résume ? Ce qui veut dire que peu importe les fautes on peut toujours tout arranger avec une bouteille de rouge et un bout de dinde ? Et toutes ces conneries sorties d'une époque où j'aurai pas attendu qu'elle apporte le diner pour lui faire l'amour sauvagement sur la table ! A quoi ça rime ?

« Greg…

- Est-ce que je suis le seul à me rendre compte que tout a changé bordel ?

- Greg s'il te plait…

- Mais putain tu vas ouvrir les yeux ? Il n'y a plus rien de ce qu'on a pu être Stacy ! Tu m'as planté un couteau dans le dos et tu attends quoi ? Que je rampe devant toi parce que tu auras fait la bouffe et mis une robe sexy ?

- Greg ça n'est pas…

- Ferme ta gueule ! »

Et pour être sûr qu'elle le fasse, j'attrape la table et la renverse sur le côté avec autant de force que je le peux. Je ne peux plus la supporter ! Elle, cette table, moi, mon handicap ! Je ne veux plus faire semblant de croire que ça peut s'arranger !

« Je te hais tu l'entends ça ? Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie, pas une œuvre de charité ! Je suis un mec dans un fauteuil et tu es celle qui m'a mise dedans ! »

Je vois son regard horrifié me supplier, comme pour effacer ce que je venais de dire, comme pour effacer les dernières minutes pour faire comme si rien n'avait été dit. Pour faire comme d'habitude ! Je ne peux plus le supporter…

« Dégage d'ici… »

Ma voix est devenue un grondement sourd et elle frissonne. Mon regard est de glace et je la vois fléchir, se relever précipitamment et disparaître de mon champ de vision. J'entends le bruit d'un manteau enfilé à la hâte puis une porte qui s'ouvre pour claquer tout juste après.

Et je me retrouve seul au milieu du bordel que j'ai provoqué, regardant le spectacle désolant qu'offre le salon avec indifférence. Je déplace mon fauteuil, sans me soucier de répandre encore plus la saleté dans la pièce, et me dirige vers le bar. J'y prends un verre, la bouteille de whisky puis je vais au piano et pose le tout dessus.

Je me sers un grand verre que j'avale en une seule lampée, appréciant la brulure qui envahit ma gorge, puis me ressers un second verre. Une gorgée et mes mains partent ensuite caresser les touches devant moi. A défaut d'une femme j'ai le piano et à défaut d'amour j'ai l'alcool… que demander de plus ?

_Et voilà pour un chapitre qui aura su se faire désirer… alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ca vous plait ou vous voulez me jeter des pierres ? En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me le dire !_

_Sinon je suis ouverte à vos idées concernant la suite ! Bien sur j'ai une trame en tête et avec ce chapitre ça a bien avancé mais il peut se passer encore pleins de choses entre les persos donc n'hésitez pas à proposer des idées ça ne peut que m'aider à surmonter le syndrome de la page blanche !_


End file.
